Why Me?
by Blood Demons
Summary: While on a vacation Danny encounters ghostly trouble. Could this trouble be more then he can handle? Will he risk it all to save the people he loves the most? Can he cope with who he's become? DXS
1. Start of A Nightmere

_Hey guys! How are you all! This story is inspired by a great many things that and I just LOVE Danny Phantom! WOOT! He rocks!_

_Danny: Wohoo! I rock...now if I can only get Paulina to see that..._

_Me: Boos Oh shut up about Paulina! She's a ditz anyway! You should date same!_

_Danny: IT WAS A FAKEOUTMAKEOUT! _

_Me: Snorts Yeah right ghost boy._

_Vlad: Am I loved?_

_Me: BOOS! NO! Shots Vlad in the head That was fun! On with the story but first, here is the story summary!_

_**Danny can keep his secret hidden and he can hide his emotions and trick people into thinking he is happy but he doesn't realise just how far he might sink if keeps up this path. And just how does one get out of the depression they are in if even they think they are in too deep. WARNING: Selfharm!**_

**

* * *

**

** D**anny sat down on his bed and toppled over into a weak feint. He was tired, he was pissed and he wanted nothing more then to stop the pain rushing through his side where he had been hit with a pretty nasty punch. He sighed and let his hand fall away from the bruise that would surely leave him cringing in the morning. He looked at the clock and cringed again, it was only 7:30 at night which meant dinner was soon to come. He shut his eyes for a moment hoping the world would just go black and he could rest but no, that familure call to dinner snapped him out of his sleepy daze. With a groan he stood and stumbled out of his bedroom door and down the stairs where his parents and sister were waiting.

Jazz looked up to see her brother stumbling down each step with a haggerd sigh and a slight wince. Inwardly she frowned and didn't know exactly what to do for her brother. How could she tell her fourteen year old brother that she knew he was a ghost. Thankfully it was the summer and that meant Danny had no homework to contend with. Silently she looked back down at her plate as Maddie put some mashed potatoes on it. Danny slumped into his chair and stared at his food as if it were poison. Jazz went to touch his shoulder but her arm recoiled and she picked her fork up instead.

"Honey, what's the matter? You're not eating?" Danny looked up and plastered a smile on his face. It was scary how real it could look to someone who didn't know what was going on behind the scenes. She sighed to herself again and remembered that her college registration was coming up soon.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Danny picked up his fork and started to eat. The food tasted bland and he felt as if he would throw up if he ate but he did anyway. He needed to keep his strength up if he wanted to protect Amity Park from all the ghosts that attacked it. Ever since the large ghost attack things had gotten a little easier and his parents were ever vigilant but they still hadn't noticed his abnormality; for that he was thankful. "I'm finished," Danny looked at his mother, "May I be excused, I'm a little tired right now." Maddie nodded and let her son leave the table. She too sighed and looked at his still full plate.

"Jazz honey, are you done?" Jazz picked up her empty plate and showed her mother, "Okay. Could you go upstairs and get your registration forms?" Jazz did as she was asked leaving Maddie alone with Jack. Said husband turned to his wife holding what looked like a glowing fishing rod. "Jack have you noticed something odd about Danny lately?"

"No, why? Should we be worried? HAS HE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY A GHOST!" Jack jumped up into action and pulled out what looked like a gun of some sort. Maddie sighed and glared at her husband. "What?"

"No. It's not that, he just seems a bit...distant." Maddie looked at her husband who had a clueless look on his face. "Jack are you listening?"

"GHOSTS!" Jack cried and ran out the door. Maddie sighed and sank down into a chair. She knew her husband could be dense but something about him was off too, she just wasn't sure what.

Jazz wandered into Danny's room and peeked her face into the room. Danny was fast asleep on top of his bed, laying on his right side in complete exhaustion. She sighed and pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and drapped it over him. He stirred a little and opened his eyes. Without moving much he looked up at her and frowned.

"What is it you want?" He was erritable, that was for sure.

"I saw you asleep and figured I'd just put a blanket on you. You look pretty warn out." She stood and turned around so she was facing Danny. "Get some more sleep. Hey, at least we get to see what the college I'm going will look like. Danny?" Doing a double take she saw he was fast asleep again. She let a small frown creep onto her lips. _I'm so proud of you. What you do for this town is so great, you don't deserve the way they treat you. _She stalked into her room finding herself tired also and went to get some shut eye herself.

Danny awoke with a start and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, still very tired from the previous days excursion and frowned again. Jack Fenton stood over him shaking him a little too hard.

"Danny we have to go! Hurry up and get dressed!" Danny sighed and felt himself being lifted out of bed and onto his feet. He angrily pulled on a black t-shirt and red pants. He combed his hair out and brushed his teeth before trudging down stairs to see it was almost noon. How could he be so tired if it was still noon? Sighing he pulled a breakfast bar from the counter and ate it slowly. Jazz came down wearing something out of the norm for her. She wore a bright prink top and had her hair in a pony tail and she wore black capris pants.

"You look cheerful," Danny comented in a grumpy slur.

"You look awful," Jazz replied in a cheery tone and sunk down into a kitchen chair, "And why are you wearing clothes that are so dark? It's going to be really warm today."

"I just threw something clean on," Danny muttered and nibbled on the breakfast bar, "When are we picking same and tucker up?"

"NOW!" their father jumped into the kitchen, "I can't believe my little Jazzy is going to college!" he practically cried, "I can't believe it!"

"Dad, it's only a trial period. They only skipped me ahead by a grade. I may stay an extra year." She sighed and looked at her brother who looked like he didn't give two shits about what was going on as long as he got to sleep in the car. The next to stops were fairly simple to make. Tucker, wearing beige shorts and a green t-shirt and his trade mark hat was the first picked up and then Sam came in wearing her usual black atire.

"You look tired," Sam whispered to Danny so that only he and Tucker could hear, "What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you when we get in the hotel. We're getting seperate rooms. I convinced my dad to get us a three bed room so we can all share. Jazz got stuck in a two bedroom suite with my mom and dad." Sam frowned a bit and sighed. She stayed silent and left it at that. They were going to do more then just look at Jazz's new school, they were going on a vacation and she was more then happy that they were. Danny needed it more then anyone.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully this will be the first of many. **_


	2. Danny

**Me: Hi again!**

**Vlad: (Crying in corner) **I'M NOT LOVED!

**Danny: (Kicking him)** I AM SUCKER! MWA HA HA HA!

**Me: (Nervous)** Right now I'm not too sure which one of them is the bad one and which one is the good one.

**Danny: (Still kicking vlad) **I'M THE GOOD ONE!

**Me: (Yells)** STOP KICKING VLAD THEN!** (Grins)** That's my job as a Danny fan girl. Okay! ON WITH THIS STORY!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

By the time they made it to the hotel it was midnight. Maddie didn't want drive anymore and Jack was out like a light. Danny was, miraculously, still awake and fighting sleep. Tucker had faded out an hour ago and Jazz was just starting to drift off to sleep. Maddie pulled into the parking lot and, just for the purpose of waking some of the people up, set the alarm off for a quick moment. Everyone jumped slightly and looked at Maddie.

"GHOSTS!" Jack ran out of the car with new found energy making everyone in the car sigh.

"Jack!" Maddie ran after her husband. Jazz got out first and pulled out all their luggage and dumped it onto the ground. Everyone took their bags and soon the entire group, once Maddie had rounded up Jack, entered the fancy hotel and got their rooms. Danny stripped his top and jumped into the bed and closed his eyes and sleep imeadatly followed. Sam and Tucker followed suit and crawled under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

Jazz threw some of her clothes into the closet and looked at her mother and father. Her dad was asleep again and her mom was just starting to doze off. Her mother turned her back to her husband and looked at Jazz.

"Honey, you should get some sleep. We'll be up early next morning." Jazz frowned a bit then nodded. She crawled into bed and let her eyes close. She woke up the next morning and squinted at just how bright the sun could be. "Wake up sweety." Jazz looked up at her mom, "Get a shower and get dressed. We're leaving in two hours." Jazz could see properly now. It was still slightly dark out which meant it must be very early. She looked at the clock by the bed.

"Five am!" Jazz screamed.

"Shh...your brother, Sam and Tucker are still asleep." Jazz frowned again.

"Why do I have to be up so early. Usually I don't complain but today I seem to see it fit." Maddie scowled at her daughter then smiled.

"Your apointment is at 7:45 am and I'll need help getting your brother up. You know how Danny has been sleeping lately. You can barely wake him up for anything." Once Maddie finished she started to brush her hair, and she kindly put on a black dress with a white chemise zip up sweater over it. Jack, who was up, (Screams in the shock of it all) and he was wearing a white t-shirt, black coat and brown pants. (Me: Faints) He smiled at his daughter and went about fixing his hair. Maddie quickly leant assistance.

"Now Jack, no talking about ghosts at the interview. Okay?" he pouted a bit and nodded in dissappointment. Jazz was thankful for that.

"I'm going to go get coffee since the others aren't up yet."

"Go ahead sweety, but get dressed first." Jazz quickly went to change. "I'll go wake them up soon."

Maddie probably would have been releaved to see that someone in that room was up. You wouldn't expect it to be Danny though. He looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he was tired but he also woke up early and he just couldn't get to sleep. Danny held his arm where there used to be bleeding cuts. _'It's one good thing about being a ghost' _he thought _'No one can find out what you do to yourself.' _He offered himself a strangled smile. That smile didn't suit his face at all. He bit back the pain throbbing through his side. He looked at the bruise and cringed. _'Then why does being ghost not stop this?' _He poked the injury lightly and crumpled to his knees. He found some ointment in the bathroom and rubbed it on the bruise. He curled up and let the cream make the bruise feel cool.

Once he was sure the bruise wouldn't hurt for some time he changed into a black and white t-shirt and black pants. He was sure everyone would think he was strange but he didn't care. It was something to wear and it did suit his mood. He walked down the hotel hallway to the dinning room, which was open. _'Why would this place be open at this hour?' _He looked around and, after being satisfied no one was there, took a seat at a table. A waitress walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me, this place isn't open yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it was. At least it looked like it, the lights are all on." The girl laughed. She couldn't have been more then sixteen years old. "I can leave if you-"

"No. It's okay, I could use some company. I often find myself here alone during the mornings. It makes some nice alone time."

"Do you need any help? I insist I help." Danny smiled at the girl and she pulled a cart over. "Do you need me to fold napkins?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering. Not many people do. Here," she took his hands and taught him how to fold them into that triangular shape, "It's easy."

"Yeah, it is. What's your name? My names Danny Ph-Fenton."

"Daniel Summers. Everyone just calls me Danny though." She laughed at his expression, "I kinda developed that nick name as a kid. My dads the head chef here and I get paid to help him over the summer." Danny looked into the girls eyes. There were a beautiful hazel. "I like your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah...they're that kind of blue that's really hard to spot. Its like those eyes are only made for people who are granted gifts or something." Danny looked at her shocked, and she realized she must of made a mistake, "Sorry. I'm such a freak. I have a thing for eyes. My boyfriend is into them to, that's how me met actually. We just saw each others eyes. That was when we were kids though. You'd think we'd admit we liked each other when were 14. Not a chance." She laughed. "Do you have a crush on someone! Oh sorry! I've been talking this whole time and I haven't let you talk."

"It's okay," Daniel scratched the back of her head in embaresment, "Yeah I do have a crush but she doesn't know about it. We're just kinda-"

"Best friends?"

"How did you-"

"It's in your expression. Remember, I've been there before. Whoever she is I'm sure she's a very lucky girl. You seem really cool to me." She stood up, "Darn...it's just about time to open. We've been sitting here for an hour now. Hey, how about when your family comes down to order breakfast, in payment, I'll have my dad cook you the best breakfast your larger-then-life heart desires."

"That's okay but-"

"Nonsense! Now, what do you like?" She looked him up and down, "Eggs, sunny side up, canadian bacon and regular bacon and waffles!" Danny looked surprised. "Okay, and some orange juice with no pulp."

"You're good."

"I'm better then good, I'm great! Nice meeting you, see you at breakfast!" She was about to leave when her father came out. He was a well built man and had a brown hair and hazel eyes as well.

"Is she bothering you?"

"No. She kept me company for an hour."

"Daddy, can you make him a special breakfast? He helped me fold the napkins." The man laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing princess." He turned to Danny, "Now what would you like?"

"She's already got me pegged out." Daniel handded her father the paper.

"She's done it again. So, your name is Danny too. What's your full name Danny?"

"Daniel Fenton." The cook looked pleased.

"Well you two share more then some common intrests. First name too, that is very unique." The cook looked up, "Speaking of you, here comes your family by the looks of it." Danny turned around and was shocked. His dad and mom werent in jump suits. (Me: Faints again) Sam and Tucker ran toward Danny and sat down.

"Hey, this is Mr. Summers and this Danny, his daughter." Sam looked at both Dannys and smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well. My names Sam." Daniel winked at Danny and he blushed crimson. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie all sat down. Daniel looked at them and smiled.

"Well, what would you like to eat. Danny has already ordered, he has great taste!" Danny blushed again and Sam's hand formed into a fist. "I'll be back once your ready to order! Have a nice breakfast Danny!" Daniel ran toward the kitchen with her father. Danny felt the gaze of everyone at the table. Sam was looking at him with a look he couldn't regonize, Tucker was trying to surpress a large smile, Jazz looked at him like he was crazy and his parents looked at him like 'Shes to old for you!'

"So kids, what do you want to do later?" Sam shrugged, Tucker grinned and the response through the whole table was "NO!" and Danny looked at his mom and shrugged as well. "How about we go to the water park?"

"Sounds fine," Danny replied and hoped nothing would go wrong.


	3. Your First Lesson

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had no ideas lately...but I hope you like this chapter of 'Why Me?'. Thanks to all who reviewed...I hope you enjoy this story still! LOVE YALL!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The family reached the school at 7:35 am. Danny didn't bother to inquire what school Jazz was heading to. Truth be told, he really didn't give a damn where she was going. He just wanted to sleep but meeting Daniel, aka Danny, was a bonus. He looked at Sam who smiled at him. His hand was inches away from hers but he refused to hold it. Maybe it was his mind telling him that, but he wasn't sure. He looked at the school. It was a fair size and it would be easy to get lost in.

"Where's the caffeteria?" Tucker asked looking around, "And where's the computers?"

"You just ate," Danny replied feeling slightly sick. His own meal was big, probably due to Daniels pleading with her father. Danny sighed and leaned against the wall. "Are we at the office yet?"

"No, we have a ways to go yet." Maddie replied and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny pulled away and looked ahead as they made their way down a long hallway. After a long time of walking they finally made it. Sam and Tucker were told to wait outside well Danny, Jazz and their parents entered the office.

The office was large and cozy. It wasn't cluttered but it was full of books and there was a stack of papers on the desk. Sitting behind those papers was a blading man that held a close resemblance to Mr. Lancer. Danny shuddered and looked the man in the eyes. He smiled at Danny for a moment or two before turning to Jazz and his parents. He pushed the stack of papers out of the way and offered them all seats.

"Welcome, would you like a mint?" Jack took one and popped it in his mouth. Jazz frowned a bit and looked at her father. The man behind the desk laughed and shook his head, "You have to take the wrapper off first." Jack smiled and took the wrapper off and put the mint in his mouth. Danny felt completely humilated by his dad and he was sure Jazz felt the same. Maddie took a mint but stored it away in her pocket saying she'd save it for later.

"Thank you for inviting us. Jasmine was very excited to hear from you and this institute." Danny crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the chair, "Infact we are glad you called." Maddie spoke cheerfully as she looked at the dean.

"I'm pleased you could come. This young lady is very..."

"Smart."

"Shut up Danny," Jazz elbowed Danny in the side making him wince.

"Intellectual," the dean replied, "Of course, we want her to finish high school but once she's done she'll always be welcome to come here and join the student body." Jazz perked up at this and smiled at the dean.

"Thank you. I appriciate this and am honored."

"One thing you should know, there are rumors around here that there are certain...activities, almost like-"

_No. Don't say it. Don't say-_

"Almost as if there are ghosts around here."

_NO! _Both Danny and Jazz shared this sentament and watched their father spit the mint out of his mouth. The teens watched it hit the dean on the forehead and cause him to scowl. The dean, not looking too pleased as the candy and saliva ran down the middle of his face, nodded.

"I'm so sorry for my dad!" Jazz handed the dean a tissue, "Besides, they're probably stories anyway."

"Yes, well, as I have said, it is just a rumour spreading around. It's nothing to fear." The dean smiled at them and hid his apprehension as he guided the family toward the door. After he closed the door on them he pulled out a little black note book and marked down the name of the family and the time they arrived.

Danny felt a cold chill run through his body quickly and it dissappeared quickly as well. No wisp of blue air came from his mouth so that meant no ghost. Hopefully that rumour wasn't true or Danny would have a whole lot of problems to deal with. He frowned slightly feeling pain run up his body at where the bruise was. Maddie looked back at her son for a moment and noticed the slight wince he gave.

Danny felt his mother staring at him for a moment but when he looked up she looked away. Danny was glad for that. Right now pretty bad thoughts were running through his mind and they were all about him. In a way he belonged to neither world. He didn't belong to the human world because half of him was dead and he didn't belong to the ghost zone because half of him was alive. Things were just too complicated for Danny right now and he wasn't sure how to deal with all that pain and anger he held for himself. He looked at Sam and Tucker who were smiling right now, that seemed so foreign to him. At least a regular, genuine smile seemed foreign to him at any rate.

He felt another cold chill arrise in his body again. He shivered violently and didn't bother to look at what the ghost was. From the chill he was getting he could tell the ghost was old and held a great deal of power. He couldn't do anything at the moment because of his parents being there. Sam noticed Danny's sudden stiffness and knew what that meant.

"Um...I saw a vending machine back there. I want to go get a drink, you want to come Danny?" Tucker whined and groaned because Sam hadn't invited him.

"Aw...I wanna come too and besides-" Sam sent Tucker a glare, "Oh! Coming!" Maddie and Jack Fenton looked at each other and shrugged. Jazz watched as the three disappeared down the hall of the campus.

"I'm going to go too. We'll be right back." Jazz ran off after her brother, knowing that something was wrong. She stopped just short of the small group and hid hehind the wall. Jazz opened her ears carefully.

Danny, not knowing his sister could hear every word, continued. "I sensed it...again...just now..." Danny was a shivering mess, "It has power but...u-until it comes out-" no sooner then spoken a tranparent blue figure jumped out of the wall and floated above them. It looked at the three friends and smirked.

"He told me you would be here." The ghost wore a silk dress shirt, the sleeves were ripped and you could tell that his arms were bloody and he had scars all over his arms, prehaps from some fights. The front of the shirt had an opening in the front of it where the heart should have been and out of the hole oozed ectoplasam. His left leg was torn and shreaded away, ectoplasam dripped from the open wound and his right leg was missing a foot. Sam felt sick to her stomach and Tucker was feeling along the same lines. Danny however, was horrified and felt his breakfast come up but he swalled the vile and felt his body run cold. He shivered and closed his eyes and willed himself to turn into his other half, his dead half.

"What do you want?" the words echoed in the hall, the venom present in his voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. She looked at Danny, his eyes a dark green. The ghost laughed and pointed the bloody sword in his hand at Danny.

"To talk. That's all...am I not wanted?" He paused and watched the three glare at him, "How disapointing." With the the opening of his hand he lifted Danny into the air and wisked him away into through the depths of the school into a secluded and door free room. There was one window but the ghost had taken measures to make sure Danny could not escape out of it. "Aren't you ashamed ghost boy?" the ghost laughed, "Are you not ashamed of what you are? Half human...half ghost. You don't belong in either world boy.." Danny felt himself quiver in anger and frustration.

"What do you know about me. This is the first time I've seen you!" The ghost laughed and put a hand on Danny's shoulder squeezing it so hard that Danny let out an anquished cry and sank to his knees.

"I know a lot about you." The ghost bent down, "And I would prefer you call me by name."

"What is your name you_-_?" Danny didn't get to finish his sentence and let out another cry as the ghost pressed harder into his shoulder.

"The name is Gerard Morace." Morace's lips curled into a cruel and hateful smile and it was directed at Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. "I prefer to be called Morace but now...onto to more pressing matters..." Danny was frozen in fear, the cruel smile holding him in place as the sword twisted against his neck. "Are you scared yet?" Danny kept a look of anger on his face and showed no fear. He couldn't...he wouldn't allow it. "No?" he removed the sword and placed the tip next to Danny's heart. "You're a brave one arent you. The cold tip of my steel against the thin skin of your neck..." Morace put his hand on Danny's heart and smiled, "You want to know how I died?"

"No." Danny replied sharply, "Not in the least."

"Well my friend-"

"I'm not your friend!" Danny pulled away but Morace had a good hold on him and pulled him froeward. The sword tip ran into his shoulder and Danny bit his lip to stop the scream. To stop the knowledge that Morace was winning.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to treat me. I want to show just how I died but first I need you to be human," he ran the blade further into Danny's shoulder and he felt blood slip out easily now. It soaked his arm and hand. Droplets of blood landing in a steady pace into the small puddle forming. Danny was losing his energy quickly and knew he only had one shot. He pushed Morace away and turned intangable. Morace's stone cold eyes widened and watched Danny rise to his feet and blast him with an incredable amount of energy. Green ectoplasam and red blood flowed thickly down Danny's arm now. The force of the blast he caused forcing the sword deeper.

Morace was angerd now. No one had denied him the right to show them how he died. No one pushed him away like this ghost child had dared. Morace felt his rage grow and sent a huge and heated amount of energy toward Danny. He was thrown into the wall, the echos scaring the students down below.

Sam let out a cry of anger as she tried to claw her way up the walls but Tucker held her back.

"Let me go! We have to help him!"

"We can't get to him Sam. The room they're in has no doors," Sam frowned at this for a moment and once again struggled out of Tucker's grasp. Someone cleared their throat and walked out from behind the corner. Sam and Tuckers eyes grew wide as Jazz stepped out. Worry was clearly written on her face as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not what you think!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I saw everyting..." Jazz whispered, "I saw him get taken...I saw him go ghost, if that's what you call it and-"

"We couldn't tell you." Sam said in a small voice, "We promised we wouldn't."

"I know," Jazz replied, "I'm not angry. I understand, at least a little, about why Danny wouldn't want to tell me." Jazz smiled, "I just want to get my baby brother out of here."

Danny was slammed into the wall again but Morace joined him on the other side. Both felt the weight of the energy they were using growing weaker, but Morace had an advantage and took it. He lunged at Danny who was still dazed and threw him up at the rafters in the ceiling. Danny felt his back curve up, his head and legs flew up, his body forming a type of 'U' and he fell rapidly, his head slamming against the floor. He landed on his arm and cried out again as the blood kept coming out mixing with his own green ectoplasam. He crawled up and aimed a shot at Morace, who had taken time to get some energy back. Morace slammed into the same wall but as he did he generated so much heat that the blood and ectoplasam evaporated. He let out a weezing gasp before falling lifeless to the floor.

Danny leaned against the wall and was about to leave when Morace stood with new found energy. Danny wobbled a little on his feet before going intangable and set loose a set of ectoplasmic balls. The rafters fell blocking Morace's view of Danny. Danny disappeared down the floor and toward the area where Sam and Tucker were. His thoughts were inconsistant and his mind was begging him to shut down and to close his eyes but he knew he couldn't. His wound was bleeding badly now, the white of his glove stained a viscious and horrible red.

His eyes finally set eyes on Sam and Tucker but he stopped mid-air when he saw Jazz. He had no time to think though, and he really didn't care right now. He landed and fell to his knees, those familure rings wrapping around him and turning him back into Danny Fenton. He grasped his shoulder and watched as two Sam's came closer to him. He saw two Tucker's and two Jazz's run up to him before his vison straightened out. He heard someone call his name but he didn't know who. He could barely see now, his vision to blurry to allow that. Finally, feeling warm and safe, he let himself sink into the black abyss.


	4. Bloody Dream

**Chapter 4**

Danny felt himself falling within the dark swirling water. It was thick and made his hands sticky and it felt oddly strange to be floating in. His eyes snapped open and he saw red. Red hands, red fingers red shoes, red shirt...just red. He couldn't breathe and he needed air. He clawed upward trying to swim to the surface but there was no end to this vast red world. It clogged up his lungs and he chocked inhailing more of the vile tasting liquid. He tried to reach up but the liquid was closing in on him; crushing him; hurting him! He had to get up where there was air. He swam up with his eyes closed because it burned his eyes.

He finally felt air and sat up. Pain surged through him and he cried out.

"Danny!" he fell back down, his head resting on a soft pillow. The covers that had covered him were partially off. He felt his torso and winced as he fingered the bandaging around it lightly. Someone moved his hand off his torso but he pushed it back as he felt the vile come up his throat and out of his mouth into a waiting bucket. He coughed the rest out. Once that bout was over he fell back against the bed feeling weakend and ill. He found the strength to turn his head as a cold compress was place against it. His vision blurred for a few moments before correcting itself.

Sam and Jazz were standing by him and Tucker was off the side, sleeping on his own bed. Truth be told, none of them looked like they had gotten any sleep for a few days but Danny couldn't understand why. He was finding it hard to speak, his voice just wouldn't respond to his commands. Danny tried to talk but his throat felt dry and worn away. He looked over at Tucker again, the chocolate skinned teen sleeping soundly.

Sam watched as Danny scanned the room the again. His blue eyes glassy and overly bright, his lips dry were cracked. Danny closed his eyes again and shuddered a cold chill ran up his body, not from a ghost, but from his own healing system. He opened his eyes again and looked around, his mouth moved and he tried to mouth some words. Sam quickly got a glass of water and helped to tip it down Danny's throat. His cheeks were red, either from the fever or the blush. Once he had some water in his mouth he was able to crack out a few words but his voice was barely above a whisper indicating just how badly he had been injured.

"A-a-are you guys...o-okay?" Danny asked feeling like he hadn't talked in days. His throat was burning and Sam tipped another small amount of water down his dry and burning throat. He felt himself blush but was thankful for the fever that hid it.

"Yeah," Sam smiled and then her lips turned into a frown, "DANIEL FENTON! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME DOWN AND ASK FOR HELP!" Jazz frowned but realized this is what Sam needed to do.

"I-I didn't w-want you g-uys to get to h-hurt. I-I-I would n-never f-f-forgive myself if you d-did get h-hurt." Sam's look of anger disappeared and Tucker, who was woken up thanks to Sams yelling, was grateful for a best friend like Danny. Jazz smiled at her brother, feeling proud of him. Danny caught sight of Jazz and his eyes grew wide.

"Relax Danny." Jazz said standing, understanding that he was freaked out. She sat on the bed and put his head her in her lap in a sisterly maner, "I know you're half ghost and I couldn't be prouder."

"H-how long h-h-have you k-kn-known?" Danny asked in a weak voice. He was having trouble with the harder words to say. Jazz frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've known for some time. Ever since Spectra entered the school, and you saved me from her ray. Sam and Tucker filled me in. We've had a lot of time to talk."

"H-how l-l-long have I b-b-been un-un-asleep?" The three other teens in the room shared a frown.

"It's been almost a week Danny." Jazz saw the shocked expression on her brothers face, "Yeah...you've been out for awhile. How do you feel?"

"I f-feel t-tired." Jazz smirked and Sam shared the same smirk.

"Okay, we'll let you get some sleep." Jazz pulled a couple of pills from a bottle and put them in Danny's mouth. He swalled the pills with some help of water and imeadiatly the pills started to make him drowsy. Tucker fell back asleep and Sam curled up on the bed next to Danny. Jazz left the room after kissing her brother on the forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll tell mom and dad you woke up and are resting." Danny nodded on instinct and closed his eyes. Sleep pulled him into a dreamless sleep, for which he was happy.

Four hours later Danny woke up to an empty room. He sat up and winced as the pain ran through his body. He fingered the wound on his shoulder and cried out in pain. "Man...I had no idea I could be hurt this bad." Danny sighed in frustration and noticed a bowl of hot chicken noddle soup and a glass of water on the table. He coughed for a few minutes and waited for the pain to subside before finishing half the soup and taking another asprin for his headach.

_Might as well relax when I get the chance. _Danny let his head fall back on the pillow. _I can't wait to go home. Even the box ghost would be better then this. _

_Aw...does the little ghost boy miss his home?_

Danny sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

_Don't worry my pretty little cutie. I was just wondering...what is it like? What is like to feel like you don't belong? _Danny froze, that same question being asked earlier, just not in the same way. He didn't bother to answer and closed his eyes. _Did I hurt your feelings? _Danny ignored her, or at least tried to. _I don't like being ignored! Pay attention to me! _Danny ignored her fit until his body felt an intense buring sensation. He screamed in pain but it wouldn't stop.

"What...what do you want?"

_I want you to talk to me, but alas. I must go. I'll be back though. Bye bye my cute little ghost boy. _

"Great..." Danny groaned and found a headach forming. He closed his eyes and let the asprin work. _Why me?_


	5. Do I Belong?

**Chapter 5**

Danny opened his eyes and looked over to his right. The window was opened and the cool night air created a breeze within the room. Danny looked across the room and noticed the two empty beds. He sat up and groaned in pain. His body felt weak and tired and his mind was unfocussed. He waited for his head to clear and felt another breeze brush past him pushing his damp hair across his forehead.

He frowned and winced in pain as his injuries became irritated. He felt something nagging at the back of his mind he just couldn't pin point what is was.He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain rushing from his shoulder to his head. Once the pain faded he opened his eyes again, and painstakingly sat up. He felt the bandages sift against his skin, making him remember just how injured he had become. He pulled his feet over the edge of the bed, and with some support made his way over to the door. Each step he took allowed more pain to break free and hit him in waves.

Eventually he had to stop at the wall to catch his breath which was coming out in short gasps. Between the pain and loss of energy he was experiencing, he thought he was doing rather well for himself. His legs, all of sudden felt like jelly and he clutched the wall to stay standing. He hated being the halfa everyone wanted to hunt down. He wasn't accepted into either world, at least by most. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were the only ones with knowledge about him. Danny just had his days where he hated himself for who he was: What he was. He wanted nothing more to be human but if was human there would be no one to help save the town.

No offense to his parents, well his father at least. He wasn't the greatest hunter in the world, he had merely made it by on his moms talents. He loved his parents, he really did but there were those days when he wished he would just leave them alone. He wished he could tell his parents that half of him had died but the very thought sickened him. The thought of being half dead and half alive seperated him from both societys. He often used to look at being part ghost like being a super hero but lately a lot of things had changed and so had his idea of it. He couldn't...no wouldn't, use his powers to gain anything. He merely wanted to help and that's all he wanted to do. If he could, would have given up being a ghost to be a regular kid again? Part of him said yes but a part of him said no to that question. He just wasn't sure of himself. What was he? Would he ever be accepted?

Danny had already answered those questions. He wasn't sure of what he was so he referred to himself as a freak of nature and he knew he would never be accepted. Even if a few people accepted him the rest of the world wouldn't. He couldn't kid himself about that one. He wished he could but he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't lie to himself to make it all better. No. The world couldn't be seen through rose coloured glasses, if it was the world would be free of him, free of Vlad, free of ghosts. The machine probably wouldn't have been invented. There were days when he wished his mother and father had normal jobs so he and sister could have normal lives.

Another thought crossed his mind. It wasn't a bad one, more one of curiousity but it was still there. Just what kind of man haunted a place like a school for so long? Why had that type of ghost been there? Why could it cause Danny so much damage that he couldn't heal in a day or two? All these questions raced in his mind as he opened the door and walked shakily ahead. Sadly he way was blocked by a woman in a blue jumpsuit. He looked up and felt his legs shaking dangerously. His mom's face had a look of concern on it as she picked up her son and carried him over to the bed.

"Mom?" his voice was echoing the pain he felt inside. Her painted red lips frowned as she pulled the covers over him. She sat down on the bed and put a hand on his cheeks and forehead.

"You still have a fever," Maddie frowned and kissed Danny on the cheek, "I'll go get a cold cloth. You need to save your strength." Danny could tell something was troubling his mom. She didn't act like this, well she did, but she wasn't always so quiet and didn't always look so sad. Danny watched from the corners of his eyes as she came back into the room with a bowl of water and two clothes. One was laying on the table, dry and clean, the second one lay in the water soaking. She went to the bathroom again, returning with a second bowl of water. "This may sting a bit Danny," she smiled at him, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Danny arched his ebrow at his mother, "For what?" _Hunting me down? Trying to kill me? _Danny stopped that thought and looked at his mother, his blue eyes still glazed over. His mother had him sitting up, his face pressed against her chest. She was removing the bandages slowly and carefully. Once that was done she had him sit up straight. He winced as she placed the wet cloth againt the front and back of his wound. He gripped onto his mothers arm tightly as she put the ointment on the healing injury. Soon after she wrapped it up and helped him lay back down.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this. If we hadn't started to hunt ghosts you might not have-"

"Well it did happen," Danny spoke with unknown words, "And it can't be taken back. As much as I hate what you guys do you love it. I couldn't take that away from you. You're my parents, I may not like you sometimes but I love you." Maddie hugged her son and smiled. She dipped the dry cloth in the second bowl of water and placed the cloth on his head.

"One day Danny," she said, "I hope you can trust me enough to tell whatever it is that you're going through. You know your father and I will love you always." Danny's eyes went wide in shock. He managed to node and hug his mother breifly before feeling the overwelming pain to pull him back into a restless sleep.

He was once again in that place. The place, he was sure, that was coated and soaking in his own blood. He just lay there for a moment, letting himself fall deeper and deeper within the red depths. _Now now. Come on now. I like my playmates to have a little fight in them. _He was starting to grow annoyed with that voice. _You don't want to play? That's not fair. _He kept his eyes closed, intent on keeping his eyes secured shut. However, he opened them when a soft and small hand ran against his cheek. All he could see was red so the same went for the figure more or less floating above him. She had on a frilly dress and her hair was tied with long ribbons on either side of her head. Her eyes seemed to be brighter then the rest of the red swirling around them.

Danny felt her hand on his face still. She was stroking it gently finger by finger, gently tracing his jaw line. She stoped at the lips, her smile fading as she let out a horrable wail sending him dowards. _I don't like it when people don't play. _She smiled again and pushed him upwards toward the surface. _This is my game and my rules. Next time the punishment will be worse. _Danny didn't recall much after being hit by that wail, but he was sure of one thing, she was a ghost.

Danny woke up to his mother shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her, the pain flaring in his body again. He felt another set of weight on the bed, on the other side of him. Jack Fenton, Danny's father, sat there. Worry was etched on his face and he looked ten years older then he used to. He didn't yell when Danny woke up. "Danny, I'm glad your awake. It's been at least six hours since you went to sleep." _Six hours! _Danny thought. _It's only been a few minutes. How long was I floating downwards? _Danny looked back at his father and frowned.

"Wow..that ghost must of really hurt me." His father was about to open his mouth but Danny stopped him, "Don't say you're sorry. Mom already did and I don't want to hear it. This is what you guys do and I don't hate you for it. You love this job, I'll stand by you." Danny felt the words slip out of his mouth yet again. His father couldn't have looked more pleased and gently hugged his son.

"You get some rest," his father spoke in a gentle voice, "You're mother has opted to spend the next few nights here so Tucker and Sam will be sharing a room with me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. _It's not like I'm going ghost anytime soon._ "I'm tired, I"m going to get some sleep." Danny drifted off into dreamless slumber, happy for the quiet at the moment.

"He's really a good kid...isn't he Maddie?"

"One of the best."


	6. All My Fault

**Hey there! Yes, I am back with another chapter. Arent you happy? I am. Truth be told, I didn't expect it to go the way it went in this chapter, but otherwise, all is going to plan. I'll let you get to this chapter now. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - All My Fault**

Danny was fast asleep when Sam walked into the room. His hair was a mess and the covers lay exactly how they were when they were placed over him. It wasn't right...it just wasn't right that Danny lay that still. What made the situation worse was that he would be like that for four or five hours of the day. You could barely see the covers move up and down, his breathing was so light. She brushed a dark strand of hair covering her left eye and walked over to the bed. She sat down and removed the dark strands of hair covering his forehead.

His fever hadn't gone up but it hadn't really gone down either. Whatever it was that was going on was causing Danny a world of pain. She jumped a bit -her nerves were at an all time high after a week of being worried that he might never wake up- when Danny opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Sam?" her eyes gazed down at Danny's glassy blue eyes and she smiled. "What time is it?"

"Not to sure," she replied, "And I don't really want to know. We were really worried about you. Why did you have to go and fight that ghost?" Danny looked away and was about to say something but Sam stopped him, "And don't say it's your job." Sam felt her smile fade as she gazed at Danny, "Please...look at me."

"I thought it was...I thought he was going to hurt you guys. Morace has a sharp sword you know." Sam sighed and nodded. It was about the only thing she could do now. Her hands moved on their own as they gently touched Danny's shoulder wound.

"Danny why didn't you leave the fight? Why didn't you get into a more open space?"

"I was..."

"You can tell me."

"I was..." Danny looked away again and felt his heart beat speed up. _Admit it to her. _That same female voice from his dreams spoke, _Admit you were scared. Admit you felt your life would end at the moment. Admit that my cute little ghost boy and you'll be on your first step to victory. _Danny glared at the voice in his head but he knew she had left. Her pressence was no longer there to torment his mind for now. For that he was glad, at least she was gone.

"Danny...what happened up there?" Sam knew she had traveled into dangerous territory but she had to ask. Danny closed his eyes, the memories were fuzzy. He couldn't remember if he had told Sam before but he really didn't want to anyway. He didn't want to remember at all really but that girl wouldn't let him forget.

"I don't...I don't remember. It's fuzzy." Sam frowned, she had to get him to talk about this. Truth be told she couldn't remember him telling her either. Her nerves had been on an all point high. She didn't remember the entire week Danny had been in his coma. It was like someone had turned her best friend and crush, though she hated to admit it, off for that week. It was like Sam's calm and rational thought pattern had been disrupted and removed and been replaced with her crazy and sleepless state. She did remember Tucker telling her that they had to eventually force her to get some sleep.

"It's okay. It'll come back." She replied but didn't expect the reaction that she recieved.

"I don't want it come back!" Danny screamed angrily, "I don't want to remember that horrible ghost or that horrible place! I don't want to be half ghost half human! I want to be **normal**! I want to have a **normal** life with **normal** parents." Danny had to stop because his breathing was coming in short sharp gasps. His blue eyes were all glassy and his mind had slipped off into a place that was faraway.

"So you want friends that are **_normal_** too?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously with their gaze still focused on Danny. Danny looked at Sam, his eyes fixed on her, a frown on his lips as he tried to come up with something rational to say to her. That question oozed out anger and, if he wasn't mistaken, sadness.

"I didn't-" he spoke, intending to tell her that he didn't mean it like that but it was too late. She stopped him in mid-sentence.

"You didn't have to!" Sam got up and looked at him, "The way you look at me tells me everything!" Sam walked toward the door, "Good luck with a normal life!" She slammed the door on her way out. Danny felt that part of his world had just crumbled and he knew that he had meant at least some of what he said. He felt regret wash over him like a wave washed over the beach because he knew he had just really hurt someone he deeply cared about. He handn't meant to make it sound so mean but it had and Sam was upset. He was considerably upset himself and he could understand why Sam had reacted like that. He realized, at that moment, that he wasn't the only one under stress. If his mother and father were any example, he thought he would have realized that but he didn't and it was too late to take anything back...or was it too late? His mind then switched to his own guilty mind and how bad he had been feeling. Since when would someone ever give a damn about him? Both parts of him at that. _You idiot. You just let the one girl you really really lov-like to to get away. _Danny sat up even though it caused him a tremendous amount of pain and looked out the window.

He felt horrible. He just hurt Sam worse then anybody ever could. He blamed a part of that towards the fact that he had been stuck in one place for so long but he was also scared. He was so scared to tell her how he had felt. He knew he had done something wrong and he knew he had to correct it but his mind and body seemed to be having a disagreement. With a new found strength Danny managed to stand up and wander toward the door. His feet would stumble slightly every now and then.

The pain hit him in a huge wave but he refused to crumble and let it win. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He frowned, the pain building with the temples of his head. Danny moved foreward, one foot in front of the other, trying to make it to Sam's temporary location. He stopped and hid relitivly quickly when Jazz came round the corner.

"That's right Tucker, Sam just took off from the hotel. She said something about going to the coffee shop down the street or the park to cool down."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go help the manager with his virus protection program. Tell Danny I said hi." Jazz nodded and Tucker rushed off. Jazz went back into their parents room to look for something to do. It was lucky for Danny that both had left. He tried to go ghost and found that his body allowed that. He went intanagble and flew through the hotel and outside. Sam wasn't in the local coffee shop so that had to leave the park. Once he made it to the park he felt the light blue rings appear and cause him to become his human self again.

Danny fell to his knees and had one hand against the tree, the other on the ground to help keep him up. His world was spinning like crazy, so to remidy this situation he put a hand to his head and waited for the dizzy spell to stop. Once his head was clear he stood up, ignoring the raging pain in his body and continued foreward toward the deepest part of the park.

Danny saw Sam stand, watching him suspicously as he approached. She ran away from him and he realized that he must look pretty scary to her, wobbling around outside like he was. His feet hurt when he stepped on the twigs beneath his feet. Sam wipped her eyes making Danny feel even worse for makign her cry. It was his fault she left and it was his fault she was crying. Danny didn't like to make people cry, especially Sam. She was his best friend, other then Tucker, and he had to say sorry but as he approached her she ran. She finally tripped and wrapped her arms around her legs, hiding her face from him. He touched her shoulder in a comforting way but she screamed and pushed him to the ground.

Danny fell back from the force of her push and his head hit the grass and caused it to start pounding away. He coughed slightly and sat up. "Sam...it's just me. Danny." Sam looked up at him and her face was all bloody. Her eyes had been gouged out and her mouth was missing teeth. Danny backed away as a light blue mist surrounded Sam and she was lifted up onto her feet. Her hands, with now melted skin, came closer to him and he backed away. He looked at her and she smiled at him, though this smile was far from friendly and it made her look twisted and easily angered. Sam's arms twisted this way and that as she came toward him. The more he backed away the faster she came at him.

He got up and ran with all his strength. He had found new energy as his body moved more freely. Suddenly he had no energy left and felt that he was being supported. He looked up and his blue eyes widened in fear. The trees were holding him, wrapping their branches around him trying to choke him. _Don't you like what I've done to her my cute little ghost boy?_

"No! **Why did you do it? Why her? She didn't deserve that!**" Danny struggled in the trees grip.

_You didn't tell her the truth. You let her guess. I don't like when people don't play by my rules. I warned you that next time the punishment would be far worse. _Danny found some more energy in his tired and beaten body and went ghost. He fired at the brances and broke free, going intanagable for the rest of the way out of the park. Sam was following close behind, her gouged out eyes bleeding red.

**_"It's your fault. All your fault." _**Her voice was low and hollow. **_"It's all your fault this happened. If only you had told me the truth. If only you had said what you felt..."_** her lips, which had blood running down them and onto her pale chin, smiled. The blood seemed to be burning her face away and the bridge of her nose was completely gone and was soaked with blood. **_"It's all your fault I'm dying like this. It's all your fault." _**Danny plucked up enough courage and ran up to Sam.

"No! No! I was scared alright! Scared of how I felt about you-"

**_"All your fault." _**

"Scared of Morace!"

**_"All your fault." _**

"I was scared of my parents finding out. I'm so sorry Sam...I'm so so sorry! Don't die Sam! Don't die."

**_"All your fault!" _**Her voice was screaming now, and it was echoed all over the park, **_"All your fault she's killing me! All your fault! All your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!" _**Danny covered his ears and shook his head from side to side angrily.

"NO!"

**_"ALL YOUR FAULT!" _**

"STOP SAYING THAT! STOP!"

**_"I BLAME YOU! ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!" _**

"NO! STOP!"

_Isn't it though? _Danny covered his ears but couldn't stop _her_ voice. _Isn't it? You're the one who went inside to fix the machine. You're the one released the ghosts. You're the one who keeps hunting them down and letting your parents hunt you. You know you don't belong anywhere. _

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Danny stood and ran again but Sam's alreay melted arms had a tight grip on him. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

**_"All your fault..." _**Sam bent down and made him face her. Sam's face was barely there now, except for some stray pieces of skin that refused to come off. His ghost powers disappeared and he couldn't call them back.

"NO! NO...no..." Danny was on the ground, laying in the fetal position. "No...not Sam...not Sam..."

_They're not the only ones but you'll see soon enough. Come to the school. I'll give you your powers back for that. Come and save the rest of your friends and family. Oh and don't worry, that wasn't your little girlfriend but that's what could be left of her. Hurry up if you want to save her and the rest of your little group. _

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

_That's for me to know and you to find out. I can promise their safety for now. I can't promise anything with Morace around though. Come on now. _That voice was gone. _She_ was gone for now. Danny felt his ghost powers returned and felt some of his injuries heal. He took off down toward the school. Anger and sadness fueling his flight. He had to come up with a plan and soon. His family was in danger. His friends were in danger. He had to help, even if it meant him dying. If he died at least they would live. He put a hand on his shoulder, his white hair was waving around in his face but he didn't care. The school came into sight and it was almost time for him to face whatever was happening.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have another chapter set to go after this one! I hope you enjoyed this one. **


	7. The Beginings Of A Game

Okay! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update as soon! I've been busy with many projects! (Getting angry glares) I'm so so sorry! Anyway...the new chapter is up and ready to go. CH 8 is done as well. So, an update will be happening very soon! Maybe even tonight:D

**

* * *

**

**Chatper 7 - The Beginings Of A Game**

Danny reached the school and landed on the dead looking grounds. Bodies were scattered across the lawn and the roof. Blood was every where, melting the skin off their bones slowly. Danny tried hard not to throw up at the smell and looked around. The trees were blackened after being burnt with fire and the pool that was once filled with water was filled with a green liquid. He walked up to it and was about to touch it when someone stopped him.

Danny jumped and turned around. "DON'T DO THAT!" He got into a defensive stance.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," the man held a rifle and wore what looked like clothing from the french revelution days. He had holes and small marks all over his body and a large scar down his left eye to his chin. "If you do it'll burn the skin right off you."

"Who are you?" Danny asked looking at the man warily.

"My name son, is Captin Jacob T. Albert. I feel sorry for you kid but I have to go."

"Wait!" The man stopped and looked back at Danny, "How did you...die?"

"Me? I died of-Oh dear! I better go!" He disappeared in the school. Danny frowned and continued to walk foreward.

_Oh! You made it! I was terribly afraid you wouldn't come. _He tried to surpress his rage at the girl and kept walking. _I'm happy you came. _

"Where's my family and friends?"

_Oh...did you think I'd make it that easy for you? _Danny shook his head. How stupid could he be? Of course she wouldn't, none of them ever did. It was worth a try at least though. He tried to ignore the voice that came from the invisible person. _Well, at least you're okay with being here. _

"Where did you get that idea?" Danny asked, almost throwing up at sight of another dead body and smell it gave off. "Why did you have to kill all these people?"

_I didn't kill all these people. The spirits that remain in this place did. I would never kill anyone._

"Sure...like I'd believe you."

_Well, you came here believing I have your family...which I do, did you not? _She had Danny there but he tried to ignore her. He was learning to do that easier now. _Well good luck. May I suggest going down that hall, you might find a clue. Oh, and I forgot one thing. _He felt a buring inside. _There. _Danny lay on the ground panting.

"What...did you...do?" She didn't answer. He knew she was gone. He tried to go intangable but nothing worked. He still had his ghost shield and ectoplasmic blast at least. He moved foreward cautiously. This hallway didn't smell of dead bodies, for that he was thankful. He kept going foreward...not sure of what to expect. He jumped back when something came out of the floor. A figure without a head, arms or legs appeared. Instead of the head, arms and legs it had sharp blades that were circular and moving like a buzz saw. The blades were coated with blood and in it's mouth was a black and white ball. Danny dodged the creature just as four more appeared behind him. He jumped out of the way and fired a blast at one the creatures heads. The creatures head exploded and took out two of the others beside it. The two that had been blown up regenerated and came running toward Danny. He dodged and fired two more shots at their head taking them both out. He took out the other two and continued foreward to find a note book.

He opened the book and found a picture of the creatures he faced. "Bomb heads," he read out loud. "_Died from a cannon ball being directed at them while being shot at with sharp knives." _Danny made a mental note to keep the book with him just incase he needed it. _Destroy their heads and they'll be destoryed. Abbygale Greentooth"_

Danny put the book in his pocket and looked around the corner to see if any of them were around the corner. When he saw none he continued around the corner and dodged just in time to see a puff of blue air come out of his mouth. He jumped out of the way just as a bomb head attacked him. He shot at it's head but missed and had to dodge again before taking the creature out. The bomb heads were getting easier to target and, once Danny started to get used to the pattern of their attack, which was going straight on, easier to dodge as well.

Danny looked around and saw an old book with golden lettering on it. It was a book of nursery rythms. He wondered what a book like this was doing in a place like this for moment then turned away from it and continued walking down the hall. It was deserted for now, lucky for Danny, except for a few old looking paintings. His ghost sense suddenly went off but he didn't understand why until something hit his injured side and sent him crashing into a painting. Ten sharp somethings were digging into his arms holding him against it. He looked to his right and left and determined that they were nails. He used his ectoplasmic blast to knock the hands away and he dropped to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He looked at the paintings and saw the hands disappear into the framed pictures. He didn't have time to open the book and see what they were. He was too busy dodging the hands that seemed to come from other paintings. He shot the frames down and destoryed the works of art. It seemed to do the trick. Danny stood up and continued walking but stopped and turned around just in time to dodge five sharp objects that could have impailed him on the spot. Unluky for him, one had grazed his injured shoulder and caused the wound to open a little. "Damn! I thought that had worked." He opened the book quickly, but that was a mistake because the book was torn to shreds by a bomb heads hand.

Danny had just dodged the creature when one of the paintings hands pushed it's way through his leg. He pulled his leg away, the damage healing quickly enough for him to run away to find some ground on which to fight. Soon enough he came to an empty caffeteria and fire at the bomb head. The floating potraits were charred to burnt ash. Danny fired at them again, completely destroying them to nothing but rubble. Soon creatures stepped out of the ash. They looked like a human, deformed and beaten. Their eyes hung limply out of their eye sockets and they had pieces of wood impailing them through the chest and abdomen area. Danny deemed these creatures **Hunchbacks** as their backs were hunched. He jumped onto a table to dodge their claw like nails and just missed being pulled off and thrown into a wall by the table he was standing on. The _thing _he had been standing on looked more like deformed human, it's limbs twisted in all different directions.

He tried to dodge but it didn't seem work. In his haste he failed to notice another one make a speedy attack and wrap itself around his body. Its twisted legs were wrapped around his waste and it's arms were wrapped around his neck. They were chocking him. He fired at it and knocked it off but soon another five of them appeared. These were deemed **Crawlers** because of their speed and choke like grip. He twisted away from four more of them and was backed into wall. He fired none stop at the creatures and managed to stop them. Unfourntunatly, they only stopped for a moment before they started rushing foreward. Danny quickly took the offensive and fired at the hunchbacks shoulders. They screamed in pain and he heard the sickening crack of bones in the body. It made him want to throw up but he continued to hit their shoulders. They fell to the ground and lay there, still.

The situation got worse as the crawlers came closer. He threw up his ghost shield quickly. They couldn't reach him. He had to make a distraction or he was going to die in that moment. He took his ghost shield down and fired at them rapidly again. He was getting tired and knew he was going to have to find somewhere safe to go. The crawlers flew across the room and screamed in agony as they hit the wall. Danny heard the snap of bones again and watched as their bodys became more deformed. He fired at one of them and almost fainted when one of their arms fell off. He seperated each of their limbs off their bodys. They all let out agonizing screams before disappearing into acid. The floor melted away from the deadly liquid.

Danny fell to the ground and through up. He placed his hands on the ground, his breathing coming out in pants. "Damn." He looked up and saw more of those crawlers appear. He did to each of them what he did with the others and stood up. "I have to get everyone out of here."

_Are you getting tired my cute little ghost boy? _Danny didn't reply but instead kept walking toward the caffeteria doors. His leg had fully healed, for that Danny was thankful. _What? Are you not talk-a-tive anymore? _

"Where are you keeping my family and friends?"

_Don't you mean your family, friends and girlfriend? _Danny blushed but pushed it away, not finding it the right time to blush and especially from someone who had kidnapped your family and friends. _You like her! You like her alot! _Danny frowned a bit then sighed.

"So what if I like Sam in that way?" Danny hit himself in the head. He had just given the voice in his head a chance to get to him.

_YAY! _Danny frowned, her inthusiasm was a little disturbing for someone who didn't know a lot about you. _And if you lose..._her voice changed and became deeper and darker. It was as if her spirit had switched to a vengval spirit. _If you lose this game I..._Danny was afraid for the finish of the sentence but also, he seemed to know how it would end _...get to kill her. _Danny stopped walking and looked around. _Now you listen. _

"What do you want?"

_I want you to listen to me. That's all. As for what I want...I want something simple. _

"You call **this** simple?" Danny asked angrily.

_I'm not the one talking to myself and I'm not the one fighting the souls that inhabit this place, am I? _With that she left Danny all alone in the school. He curled his hand into a fist in frustration and continued on ahead.

"Well Fenton, this is the only way you're going to save the people you care about." He sighed again and touched his shoulder, "Damn! It's still bleeding. At least it's not as bad."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

* * *

I hope you liked this newest chapter! It really was hard to write. I do have a bit of a surprise for all of you in the next chapter though. You'll just have to wait and see. 


	8. Wandering

I told you I would update soon. Infact, a couple minutes after CH 7. Now, last time I did mention a surprise but you'll just have to wait for it. That means reading all of the chapter. Not that you guys just skim through it and if you do, then all the power to you! GO SKIMMING! Now...I'll let you get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Wandering**

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Danny turned around and sighed. There was a woman, who looked to be twenty years of age, standing against the wall. The white of her dress was dotted red at the heart and her hands were stained red as well. "If you do then I might as well leave."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Serena." Danny raise an ebrow, questioning why she was named Serena when she didn't seem all that serene.

"You don't look like type to get the meaning of my name. Most of those who come here, well...lets just say they don't get the prize at the end of the game." She walked up to him, "What's your name kid? You don't like you should be in a place like this."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if you don't want to know where your family is..." Serena pulled back her long brown hair that was dotted with blood and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Serena stoped and turned around, her deadly gaze made Danny cringe and fall down to the ground. He felt as if the air was being chocked out of him. She stopped looking at him and he felt the air return to his body. "What did you do? Were you trying to kill me?"

"Believe me, if I was trying to kill you it would have been over by now. When I do try you better be prepared." Serena closed her eyes and turned away from Danny, who kneeling on the ground holding his side trying to gain back a steady breathing patten. "Listen kid, if you like this now you're not going to survive past this point. I only caught you at a side glance."

"**You **caught **me** at a side glance?"

"You gotta fess up to your mistakes kid. Trust me, mistakes are all you'll be making around here. You'll have your victories of course," she turned to look at Danny again and again he felt his breath leave him but this time he fought to keep the air in his lungs. "Now, you might wanna follow me for a bit. Relax, I won't try to hurt you." She turned away and took a weezing breath. Danny felt as if the hold on his throat had disappeared and he followed the woman, not sure if he could trust her or not. The way things looked, he really didn't have a choice.

"So...how did you die?"

"Me? If I wanted to tell you I would have by now." She looked at Danny but he closed his eyes. "You're learning," she turned back around.

"Doens't it make you feel bad that you when you look at people you choke them?"

"Listen kid, that may be one of the things I can do but it's not some of my most powerful stuff. Also, if you think I'm revealing myself to you then you can take a second guess. Most people guess that about me." Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "What's with you? You're...different."

"How?" Danny asked, "I'm a ghost...just like you."

"Don't play stupid kid. The spirits here may be trapped in this place but we do hear things. We hear more things then some of those other ghosts don't think we do. They think they're so much better because they can get around from haunting ground to haunting ground but they feel to realize that if they were here, they wouldn't stand a chance." Danny dared to looked Serena. Even if he felt her choking hold on him he kept up his gaze. "I give you credit halfa, you have guts but you'll need more then that in this place." She walked ahead of him but Danny followed.

"So, what makes a spirit like you stay in a place like this."

"If I knew I would tell you. Many of the spirits in this place are stuck here and there is no way we will be free. Maybe, one day we will assend but I don't think there is much of a chance for me or for Morace or Captain Albert. None of us have much of a chance and some of the monsters here, they don't count for much and if they're going anywhere, it's down below." She looked Danny over for a moment, "And something tells me you're gonna find something to keep you here to."

"I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to win this sick game that you've got going."

"Morace, Albert and I...we're not the ones who control this game, we are just the players put into the game to give you some purpose and challenge." Danny frowned and looked around the room they had just entered. It looked like the library and it had tons of boxes in it.

"I'm half expecting the box ghost to appear..."

"The who?"

"Box ghost." Danny replied, "He's a ghost who claims to haunt all the boxes in the world, but he probably has more sense then I do. He wouldn't be here."

"Proabably," Serena replied, "But anyone coming here when _she_ wants to play is insane in my book. You're just one of the _lucky_ few. This is where I stop though, have fun." Danny didn't bother to look at Serena has he walked into the library. He saw a door just at the very bottom of the stairs and looked wairily around, his ghost sense having gone off at least five times.

He had just reached the middle step when he was sent plumating to the ground. He looked down and created a blast to stop his fall from going so fast. He landed on the floor, face first and spit out the blood that he had caused by bitting his cheek. Five creatures surrounded him. Their legs were straight but their arms were missing and were replaced with sharp but flat looking blades. Danny dodged them all as he jumped over them and landed on one of the empty tables. He finally got a good look at their eyes, they were blood red and hollow. Their hair was made of what looked like well oiled paper. One screeched and it's head set on fire.

"**Fire heads.**" Danny had no idea why he had said that and with the confussion he barely had enough time to dodge getting sliced in half. Danny didn't have time to dodge the next one as it's sharp blade just scratched his arm the blade lighting ablaze just as it hit him leaving a scortched mark on his arm. "Damn. Well, now I know better when fighting these things." Danny managed to jump fairly high and hung onto the banaster and shot at them. He hit every part of their body but he still couldn't manage to get them to disappear. Finally he hit them in the middle of the chest. The creatures fell to the floor with an ear piercing shriek that caused Danny to fall. Luckily for him, he landed on a table. Not a soft landing but it would do.

He sat up and looked around now that the room was creature free. He still kept his guard up as he walked through the library. It had a lot of books, more then his school library did and most of them were about law. He couldn't understand how someone could go to school to study this stuff. There was a fair amount of phycology books in the library and he knew, if it wasn't for the ghosts that inabited the place, it would have been a good school. His head started to buzz slightly as he poked through the books. He finally dropped the book and left the room to go into the next hall.

From what he could see, there was at least four doors in this one. He didn't know where each one of them led and if he made the wrong choice he could end up back at the begining. "Damn!" Danny walked up to the doors, "Which one?" Danny walked toward each one of them and glared at each one, unsure of what to pick. He knew, from such a short amount of time spent in the school, that this was a place that messed with your head and held some pretty malicious spirits. Danny sat down for a moment, watching the door ahead of him, his gut telling him that the place inside this door would be relativly safe.

Standing, Danny made his way to the door and touched the knob lightly, nervously twisting it around. It made a metalic scratch that made him jump slightly. He opened it and watched as light flooded the room. The room was a medium size, nice enough for someone to live in for a year or two in comfort but the feeling Danny got from this room bothered him. He felt as if he was being watched and scanned the room, seeing nothing. His ghost sense went off but he didn't know what to look for. Danny, as hard as he tried couldn't find the ghost and with some of his powers cut short didn't give him the upper hand.

He really didn't want to be in this room for some reason. It scared him and he backed slowly out of the room but tripped. He heard the soft clang of a metal frame on a wood floor and the soft sound of breaking glass filling the deadly silence of the room. Danny twisted his body slightly and picked up the small but intricate frame, the small metal leaves connecting with a set of vines on the left and right side. Inside was a picture of an older woman, around her fourties, a male in his fifties and a sixteen year old with black hair that hung to about mid back wearing a long red and white dress. It was obvious the photo was taken some where in the 1800's but really, it looked more like a painting. Danny touched the picture lightly and felt the rough texture. It was a small painting, very well done and it was obviously filled with love. Danny put the picture neatly back on the dresser and stood, about to leave the room when something forced him down to the ground, little pieces of glass cutting into the palm of his hand.

Danny tried to push up but felt something wet against his cheek, like a tongue. He looked to the cheek that was being licked and jumped, though not to far because he was being pinned down to the ground. He felt the weight of a body baring down on him, making it hard for him to do anything at all. With some amount of difficulty he twisted his arm and fired, knocking whatever was on him into the air. Danny rolled away quickly and stood, rubbing his arm. Much to Danny's horror, the thing that attacked him had disappeared. Danny looked around again, keeping his ghost shield up for a fair amount of time. His bait proved useful as he watched whatever it was drop from the ceiling and crash to the floor after it ricochied off. He dropped the shield and fired, slamming it into the wall.

The creature got back up, it's arms and legs bent in such a way that it's body was bent low to the ground while it's head looked straight ahead. The eyes were crimson red with on black pupil in each and it's face was melted away almost, the left half of it's lip gone leaving a void to show the loose muscle and bone that shook as it moved ever so slightly when it made a sudden jump or twinge. The other side of the face, where the melted skin was, lay dry blood that slowly flaked off to be replaced with more of the sickening green ecotoplasam, dotted with red.Danny realized that it wasn't the creatures blood at all but the blood of some of the people who had died earlier. The creature twinged again, glaring at the halfa, lowering it's body as if it was getting ready to run in a marathon.

Danny put up his ghost shield but not in time, as the creature collided with him, sending him slamming into the wall, giving him a headache as his head slammed into the wall. "Ow..." Danny managed to knock the creature away before it manged to tear away his shoulder with one bite of the now massive and sharp blood coated teeth. Danny jumped out of the way and shot at the creature several times. It landed on it's back but, with a sickening sound, twisted it's legs and head around and looked at him, a malicious and hungry look in it's eye. Danny fired several more rounds but missed each time. The creature was quick, like a spider and moved rapidly toward him. He dodged again but fell as he did so.

He had no time to get up as the creature was on top of him again. It's face so close to Danny's that the blood in it's teeth dripped in tiny droplets, falling onto his face. Danny felt the inside of his stomache churn with disgust as the blood of inocent people landed against his pale skin. Danny fired at at the spider again, hitting it directly in the face. It flopped over again but Danny fired serveral rounds at it, completely disfiguring the creature on the ground.

'_Ah...you've faced my spiders. Funny how they died really, humans who had their legs and arms bent in such a way that their minds and souls were just too tramatized to move on.' _

"What do you want?" Danny asked, annoyed. He really didn't want to talk to his tormenter but she was all the company he had.

_Well, you're fun to talk to. Always so moody and brooding. It's nice to see someone who's an actual freak._

"I'm not a freak!" Danny growled but she had already gone, leaving him alone with whatever might decide to pop out next. His energy was wearing thin and he felt the rings that could over take his body start to fade. His vision started to dance. He jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see someone he didn't expect. His mom! He couldn't be sure if it was her on an allusion. He walked toward unsteadily and watched as she prepared for an attack.

"M-Maddie?" he was fading and fast. He had used too many reserves already. The woman looked at him and aimed her gun at him. "P-please don't. I couldn't...fight you if I wanted t-to."

"What are you doing here you malicious spirit!" Danny, too tired to think straight collasped into the woman, trying to force himself to stay in ghost mode. It was harder said then done and if it so happened that he turned into Danny Fenton, his secret would be out and his mom would probably hunt him. He tried to keep his eyes open but it just wasn't working. "I asked you a question!"

"I know..." he looked at her, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." His vision fadded and those familure rings of white circled him, allowing his mother to see his transformation from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

* * *

Okay... a little bit of a twist. Who would have guessed that Maddie would find out so soon! I am going to take some time writting chapter nine, not that I didn't take time on this chapter. BUT ANYWAY...I hope you enjoyed this one as well. 


	9. A Mothers Love

****

Chapter 9 - A Mothers Love

Danny woke up, hours later. He looked around and saw that he was laying on a couch in a furnished room. It was clear of creatures and it was reasonably peaceful. Danny sat up quickly but felt the pain from his old wound. It seemed when he was human, his wound from Morace hurt a whole lot more. What or who had moved him? He remembered that he blacked out in the hall and he remembered seeing his mom-HIS MOM! He stood up but had to sit back down. He still didn't have a lot of energy to support his human self and he wasn't ready to try ghost mode yet. The door opened and who should step in but the one person he didn't want to be seen by at the moment.

Apprehension filled the room, making the air tense with raw emotions waiting to be seen. Danny watched her move slowly toward him, the hood having been removed a few minutes ago. Time slowed between them as they watched each others moves slowly. Danny tried to stand but his knees crumbled beneith his weight. Maddie, ever the faithful mother, caught him just before he fell. "Danny? Are you still tired?" Danny looked up at her, not sure of what to say. "Danny?"

Danny watched his mother catiously, his mind confused and unsure of what to say. He curled his hands into fists and made his choice. "Mom...I need to tell you something..." he spoke slowly, his words chocking as he spoke, "Mom I..." Danny had no choice. He mumbled something and those familure rings of white surrounded him. Danny looked at his mother, not as Danny Fenton but as Danny Phantom. Maddie didn't seem too surprised and this confused him. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Danny, when Invis-"

"It's Phantom. I really need a publisist." Danny sighed and shook his head, feeling tired once again.

"When Phantom collapsed, I saw him change into you." Danny cursed his luck, why always him? "I'm not upset and I'm not going to hunt you. Why didn't you just tell your father and I?" Maddie closed her eyes for a moment, "Nevermind," she said as Danny opened his mouth, "We were so intent on capturing Phantom...what must you have thought of us?" Danny looked at his mother again, his green eyes fading to blue as his eyes started to close. Maddie caught her son just as he fell and waited for him to open his eyes. White rings turned him back into Danny Fenton before he opened his eyes.

"Sorry...I'm just a little tired. I didn't want to tell you guys cause I thought you would hunt me and throw me out." Danny felt as if something heavy had been lifted off his chest, but there still hung pleanty of more weight.

"So...how did this-" Maddie never got to finish her sentence as two spiders and one bomb head came into the room. Danny stood up but fumbled down again. He forced himself to go ghost and fire shots at the bomb head, making it's body explode on itself. Danny threw up the shield just in time to miss the explosion and getting attacked by the spiders, which had decided to do a drop attack. Danny, who was forced to keep his shield up, could do nothing at the moment other then use defence. Maddie pulled out one of her smaller guns and looked at her son. "What should we do?"

"You better think of something. I can't keep this shield up much longer." Danny forced himself to fight, gritting his teeth as the blackness of his dream world once again tried to take over.

"Bring the shield down and roll away when I say. I can take them out with my gun." Danny nodded and frowned at the same time. As much as he loved his mom, he knew she couldn't take down two of these by herself. Danny, once she gave the signal, would drop the shield, but he had another idea in mind. "Now!" Danny dropped the shield and rolled away, firing his ectoplasmic blast just as Maddie fired her own weapon. Within a matter of minutes the spiders were on their back side, down for the count. "Are you okay son?" Danny nodded and stood, leaning against his mother for support.

"Yeah, but right now fighting Plasmius is looking real easy." Danny shook his head when his mother looked at him, "Don't ask." Maddie respected her sons wishes and was about to say something when he stopped her and threw up his ghost shield. "Damn! That was new!" Maddie, shocked at the way her son was speaking, didn't notice the manifestation hurtling toward them. Danny and Maddie were flung backwards, landing on their backs. Danny groaned and saw his mother getting up. He fired at the thing before him.

It looked like a woman with vampire teeth and long blood red hair. She let out a screech that sent them flying further back. Maddie stood up, shaking her head and dodged another shriek but Danny wasn't so lucky and hit the wall only to be pinned down by a spider, it's teeth so close to his face that he saw the blood running slowly down them. He smelt the flesh in it's mouth, burning at the acid in the creatures great jaws. Danny knocked the spider off him by kicking with both feet and just dodged getting imapaled by a fire head.

"Danny!" Maddie dodged another shriek from the woman and ran to her son. They were back to back and Danny knew his shield woudn't be much help against he woman like creature. Her hair, hung in wet strands, dripping thickly with blood. Her teeth glistened with blood as well and some ran down the side of her mouth. Her body, almost perfect except for the missing area where her breasts normally would have been, was a void filled with black liquid. It fell to floor, buring it quickly. Danny took out the bombhead, throwing his shield up to avoid the sharp metal from it and threw the spider into a wall with another blast. He knocked off it's legs, destroying it.

He figured this one was a shrieker. He caught a glimpse of it from the destroyed book. Danny dodged one of her attacks but didn't expect what happened next, as her hair grew in length and tightened around him. He felt the blood seeping onto him. He let out a cry as his mom cut the hair off his body. Danny fired at the disfigured woman over and over again until she fell, the black void in her chest over filling, allowing black acid to burn away the floor. He fell to the floor but made sure he stayed in ghost mode.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked. He nodded and pulled her out of the way as the fire head tried to cut his mom's head off. Danny barely had time to dodge it and just missed getting his own arm cut off. He fired at it, but had his moms help. The fire head fell to the floor, motionless. "Okay...what was that?"

"That was a fire head. Gotta watch out for their knives." Danny brushed himself off and watched, from a window as bombheads were tearing away at some spiders that had attacked them. Danny sighed, feeling some relative peace for the moment. Maddie touched his shoulder causing him to jump. "So where are dad and the others?"

"Not sure. I woke up alone. No doubt that they're going through the same thing we had to." Danny turned away. "What's wrong Danny?" Danny frowned, remembering Sam. Tucker at least had a few Fenton gadgets on him. Sam wasn't carrying anything and neither was Jazz for that matter. He was really worried about his friends, his dad would make it through with sheer dumb luck in most cases.

"Sam and Jazz don't have anything to protect them." Danny slipped back into his memory. He watched again as Sam melted away saying it was all his fault. _It's not! It's not! _Danny tried to tell himself but he wasn't even sure of himself anymore. Danny tried to think of something else but it wasn't working.

'A trip down memory lane?'

"What do you want?"

'This game is getting good. I like it, don't you?'

"No." Maddie watched her son talk to the air. "Why are you bothering me this time?"

'I would like to introduce myself.' Maddie heard the voice this time, _'How are you? Do you like my game?' _

Maddie heard the voice this time, 

"Why are you doing this?" Maddie asked as she hugged Danny tighter to her body. "Where is my family and Danny's friends?"

'Ah, ah ah. The game wouldn't be fun if I gave you all the answers, now would it?' The girl laughed at the anger building up inside the woman, _'You don't like my game either? How sad.' _Danny felt the fire burning insdie his body, making it hard to move let alone breathe. Danny let out a wail that destroyed a wall, knocking it down allowing some more of the spiders to come out. Danny was still wailing as the pain increased. The pain died down in his body and fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Maddie bent down and touched his shoulder lightly.

The girl laughed at the anger building up inside the woman, Danny felt the fire burning insdie his body, making it hard to move let alone breathe. Danny let out a wail that destroyed a wall, knocking it down allowing some more of the spiders to come out. Danny was still wailing as the pain increased. The pain died down in his body and fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Maddie bent down and touched his shoulder lightly. 

"Danny?" He looked up for a moment before closing his eyes, falling into a dead faint. Maddie had to work quickly and threw up her own shield. The spiders tried to break through but it was no use. She worked quickly and sat Danny against her, trying to warm up his cold ghostly body, trying to wake him up. Thankfully his eyes fluttered open and he threw up his own ghost shield so she could drop hers. "Danny, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah..." Danny took a little more time to stand up. "When I drop this shield I want you to run, get away from these things." Danny staggered a bit, "Try to find anyone." He was going to stop them from attacking his mom but she wouldn't have any of that.

"You listen to me Daniel Fenton!" Danny watched her, "I'm going to stay by your side. We're going to find the others together and get out of here." Danny frowned and slowly lowered the ghost sheild. Maddie shot at the spiders with ease, now that they had found a way to take them down easier. Maddie was quick with her gun but Danny had slowed down a bit and was running out of power. He didn't react in time and found one of the spiders latched onto him. He shot if off and fired numerous blasts in the direction of them. The spiders fell with ease but a crawler had somehow latched onto him in midst of him removing one menence. Danny felt another come at him from the front tackling him to the ground.

'You're losing your touch.'

Danny fired again knocking the crawler off. He fired at it again and again until he heard the snapping of bones. He did the same with the crawler on his back and fired at a shrieker who was about to choke his mother. Maddie smiled a thanks and fired her own gun, destorying a bombhead. Unfourntunatly, Danny did't get his shield up in time and had to duck to miss being impailed by one of the broken shards of the buzzsaw like blade.

Five fire heads stepped out from the wall along with two more spiders, and one hunch back. Danny groaned, getting into a defensive stance. Maddie prepared herself also and watched the malfactors come closer to them, preparing to kill them.


	10. A New Set Of Rules

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This chapter was hard to write. Thank you all for being paitent and here is the chapter. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - A New Set Of Rules**

Maddie jumped out of the way of the way of one of the attacks but Danny took them out easily, in a matter of seconds. Danny quickly pulled his mother away from the scene and through the hole that had been blown in the wall. Maddie was slightly alarmed by her sons temperance to this place now. It still gave her chills and forced her to think of more pleasant things, though it was a bit difficult in a place that was filled with decay, anger, sadness, anger and many more feelings swirling around. "Danny...how are you?"

"I'm fine," Danny replied looking at his mom. His green eyes took a bright green glow for a moment but Maddie shook her head and stopped him.

"You're not fine, are you?" Danny looked away and kept walking. "Daniel Fenton stop this moment!" Maddie had taken her mother tone and forced his feet to stop moving, "Turn and face me."

"Mom!" Danny ran toward her, surprising the woman a great deal. He pushed her down to the ground and gasped in pain. Maddie looked up and saw a man dressed in silk with a few chunks of his body missing.

"Boy! I was wondering when I would see you again." Danny smirked at the ghost and used his ectoplasmic blast to break the sword in half. "I have others where that came from." Danny pulled the sword out of his stomache, the damage turning into a bruise. "I see your healing rate as quickened nicely. You should be a decent opponent and who is this lovely lady?" He turned his ghostly eyes toward Maddie. "She looks just like many of the other women I had fun breaking."

Maddie fired her gun at him but it had no effect. "You honestly think that will work on me? Please, it may work on the other lower life forms here but not me. Now, be a good girl and come with me." Danny stepped in front of her.

"Not a chance," Danny replied and fired nurmerous times at Morace. The ghost hit the wall and disappeared. Maddie pulled Danny out of the way as Morace grabbed his arm. Danny felt his arms being pulled oposite ways and fired a blast at Morace who was forced to let go. He growled, anger building up and threw Danny roughly against the wall. The white haired ghost child slid to the floor hissing in pain.

Morace watched as Danny stood with a new glint in his eye. The green glowed brightly for a moment and Danny sent Morace flying back. Danny blinked, confused at what just happened and fired a few more blasts knocking the ghost through a wall. Debris and dust blocked the view but Danny walked through it, not even looking phased from the last attack and continued to fire. Morace growled again and Maddie had to roll away as his ghostly form was flung into the wall, causing debris to spread every where.

Danny's eyes penetrated the darkness, sending chills up his mothers back. The glowing green eyes watched Morace as he slowly stood up. Morace backed away with a look on his face that made him want to run from the area. Maddie watched her son get closer and closer but she feared him for some reason. Suddenly he dropped to the floor, hands on his head.

_Get out! GET OUT OF ME!_

_Why my precious ghost boy? Isn't it nice for you to have this much raw power in your body? Don't you want me to be part of you?  
_

_NO! GET OUT! _

Maddie watched as Danny shook his head. She dropped down next to him but he pushed her away.

"Get...agh...away from me...agh! She'll...she'll come for...AH!" Danny let a scream out so shrill that the shriekers would have been jelous of him. He curled up into a ball and fired his own ectoplasmic blast at himself. His body went limp quickly and reverted back to his human form. A young girl stood over Danny, a frown crossing her pale lips. Maddie looked up at her, curiousity and confusion written on her face. The girl was floating but looked like she had a physical body. Her long hair moved freely against her body and her eyes were narrow slits, her pupils wide with shock.

"_He kicked me out._" She didn't seem to notice Maddie sitting by Danny. "_How very rude of him._" She turned to look at Maddie, "_Did you think I forgot about you? Well...I didn't. You are the reason this boy fights so hard right now. I'll kill you, that I promise_" With that said she disappeared leaving Maddie and her unconscious son alone in the broken hallway.

Maddie shook of the chill she recieved from the small child and turned to her son. She shook him lightly trying to wake him up. All he did was groan for a few minutes. Danny opened his eyes a few minutes later and sat up, with some difficulty, to see his mom watching him. "Danny, are you going to be okay?"

"Ugh...I will when my head stops spinning around." Maddie laughed and helped her son onto her shoulders. "You didn't see all that...did you?"

"Yes, but things are going to be fine." Danny fell onto his knees, panting. Danny winced in pain and looked up at his mom. "Come on, get on my back." Danny nodded and let his mom give him a ride. He put his head against her back and promptly fell asleep. She sighed and continued walking through the halls, hoping to find her husband. Maybe then they could find the others and actually stand a chance. Danny groaned but didn't wake up. "My poor baby," Maddie sighed again and looked around a new set of halls. "Since when did this place become so large?" She felt it was safe for now and found an undesturbed dorm room. She set her son down on the bed and carefully looked at the various injuries he had.

They were all forming into rather large bruises now leaving him worn out. Danny groaned and this time woke up. He looked around for a moment before attempting to sit up. Maddie shook her head and pushed him down. "Lay still for a moment and get some rest." He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Maddie was getting tired as well and the sun didn't seem to want to rise. The sky was forming into purple swirls around them. "This isn't good. We have to get out of here." She armed her gun when something entered the room.

"Good lady, please do not harm me." She raised an ebrow and saw a man dressed in an army outfit, "I'm sorry to have shocked you."

"Who are you?"

"My name, dear lady, is Jacob. Well, Captain Jacob T. Albert to be exact." He smiled and with it, the scar twisted in a wierd sort of way. "He's just recuperating now my dear. He'll be okay, I fear you will never make it out of here though." Maddie wondered just what was going on, "The game master is too well known for this sort of thing."

"We'll make it out of here, with all of us in one piece." Maddie replied. Her determination grew quickly and forced her to aim the gun at Jacob. He frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, I warned you though. Please, be careful." The man faded out of the room, "Be assured, nothing can touch you in this room. You'll be safe for now." Maddie heard the last of his words and sank down on the bed next to her son and fell asleep. Twelve hours later she woke to see Danny still asleep. His bruises were less noticable and almost gone.

"At least I know he'll be okay for a while." She sat up and walked over to the window. The crawlers were taking on bomb heads and winning. She looked back at Danny who was starting to wake up. He yawned and glared out the window, remembering where he was. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"Better," he replied and stretched out, "We better get going. I want to get out of this place quickly." Maddie nodded and helped Danny up. He seemed to be fine. "Going ghost." The white rings circled his body and her son had turned into the ghost that she and Jack had been hunting for a long time, "Come on." He pulled her out of the room. His personality had changed a bit when he was a ghost. He was more cocky but he knew what he was doing and he was more confident in himself.

"Lets check down this hall. It seems to be worth a look," Maddie pulled her son down an undestroyed corridor and into a room that led to lower levels of the school.

"Do we really want to go down there?" Phantom asked raising an ebrow.

"Of course! Thrill of the hunt!"

"Unless you're the one being hunted," Phantom muttered and followed his mother down the hall, "But I suppose Jack-Man is that cool!- I mean dad would go down here. Maybe Jazz, Sam and Tucker are with him?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. This is probably the best time your fathers had hunting ghosts in a long time."

"There not ghosts mom, they're spirits and manifestations." Maddie laughed.

"Of course." Maddie looked down the hall, "Seems okay for now. Be prepared though." Danny rolled his eyes and looked around. No ghost sense was going off but he felt a power chill run up his spine and turned intangable as a firehead's blade went through his stomache.

"Great...heart burn..." he turned around, "As much as you want to tear my heart in two, it doesn't belong to you." Danny fired multipul times at the creature and sent it to the ground where it twitched for a few moments then lay still. Maddie laughed at his little battle talk and continued on ahead. Danny sighed and continued on his way. The hallway had only had a couple of fireheads, nothing too bad. He sighed and dodged yet another firehead as they left the hall. He had grown accustomed to them being around but nearly got his saw off as a bombhead jumped out for a surprise attack. "That's new..." he smiled with satisfaction and fired again.

Even it if it was a deadly senario, it was starting to feel like a game. Maddie still felt that it was a sick and twisted plan and thought nothing of it as being a game. Danny didn't share her thoughts, and in a sick and twisted way, was starting to enjoy the game of cat and mouse for a short time. Now that he was in better spirits from a good long sleep. Danny felt his body tremble with pleasure as two spiders were perched up ahead. He tried to shake the feeling away, fearing he might become something he never wanted to become. He pushed aside the feeling of pleasure and felt the pressence of that little girl. She was watching him, wanting to know he was enjoying her game.

After a quick motion of several shots the spiders fell and lay there unmoving. Maddie was busy taking out a few crawlers and was having no difficulty.

_"It seems my game has gotten a little too easy." _

Danny glared and cleared his throat. "Where are they? Where are my dad, sister and friends?"

_"That would make the game easier and that wouldn't be any fun." _The girl laughed, _"So for now I want to introduce someone new to you." _Three creatures came out from the shadows. Their heads were upside down and shook every now and then. Their eyes hung slightly of their sockets and their arms were connected at the necks. There legs were at their torso but they had an extra set near the end of their bodies. A large cat like tail with a sharp knife on it swung quickly. They let out a horrible call and ran toward the pair. One open it's mouth to reveal rather sharp metal teeth. It's body was coated in a wax like substance and the blood ran down their bodies. Danny barely had time to dodge and was grazed on his arm. Green ectoplasm and red blood fell to the floor and it was already making a large puddle. He didn't like this game anymore.

"What are these..._things?_" Phantom asked, a little more then annoyed. The girl giggled and pointed to them.

_"These are some of my favorites. Razars._" Danny quickly pulled Maddie out of the way and toward him as another lunged at him. He was hit with another bolt of electricity by the girl. _"Can't have you gaining back any powers, can I?" _Danny tried to throw up his shield but it would work.

"Damn!" Danny fired ectoplasmic energy at the razars and jumped out of the way as one tried to kick his stomache. It managed to nail him in the back forcing him to impailed by the other ones tail. "This is not good." He shot the tail of and it wailed. He was thrown back into a wall with such force it made his head hurt. He pulled the tail, the damaged healing quickly enough and hit the other ones tail. Maddie worked on break the teeth. The teeth broke one by one forcing the razars to scream and run away. "This is not good. Not good at all..."


	11. We're On A Whole New Level

****

Chapter 11 - We're On A Whole New Level

Danny circled around only to face a bomb head. He was getting annoyed with these things and made sure to destroy it completely. Mother and son continued on down the dark hall with only Danny's ghostly sense to warn them of danger. Maddie was soon growing accustomed to this place and was wondering how her son was handling all of this and how it would affect him in the future when they got out.

Maddie watched the teenage boy and hero as they walked through the school. He turned around and pushed her to the side as a crawler came by but it ignored them for some reason. Danny questioned this and turned to see who was coming. To his surprise and horror, it was Serena. She smiled at him and he felt his lungs constrict. "Don't...look...at...her..." Danny warned and turned his mother around. He closed his eyes but his breathing wasn't coming any easier.

"I told you, I have other tricks." She smiled and picked him up. He gagged as she kissed his ghostly cheek. "Your so cold but full of life. That doesn't really go together does it." She kissed his lips and he felt as if the life was being drained out of him. Maddie turned around and fired at Serena. She screamed and dropped Danny who was gasping for breath. A think mist returned to his mouth making him feel warmer inside. He gasped a few more times and fired at Serena who dodged expertly. Phantom growled in frustration and fired again, his only weapon now.

She dodged again and laughed, flicking her hair back in a light hearted manor. Her eyes flashed green and Phantom was knocked into the wall, using his moms body as an accidental cusion. Maddie was forced into the black depths of her mind as she was knocked out. Phantom stood and rushed toward Serena who laughed and dodged him again and again.

"You're not learning anything," she wheezed, "You can't tell...it's a distraction." Danny turned around only to be flung to the floor. Morace picked up his mom just as she was waking up. Maddie used good old Fenton charm and hit Morace in the face. He screeched loudly and dropped her to the floor at an odd angle forcing her to cry out as her ankle landed the wrong way. Danny went into panik mode but didn't have time to respond as Serena's eyes glowed again forcing him to his hands and knees. A great amount of pressure was building on his back his back and he had to use all the energy he had to just stay in ghost form and keep on his hands and knees.

"Danny just let the force pull you down!"

"WHAT?"

"Trust me!" His mom yelled and he fell. He felt a shot go over his head and hit Serena in the face. Although it did no damage it forced her to cover her face giving Danny the oportunity to fire at her. That attack did some damage and she was forced to step back and flee for the time being to heal her own injuries which seemed to take longer to heal then Morace's wounds. He turned around and fired at Morace quite a few times forcing the heartless spirit to step back and retreat as well. Danny fell to the ground, exhaustion taking it's toll again.

"AH! GHOSTS!" Danny snapped his head up.

"Was that your friend-"

"TUCKER!" Danny saw Tucker's form being dragged away by a razar. His arms were flapping about in panik and his dark eyes turned to the ghostly figure of Danny. Tuckers eyes widened in shock before closing letting his mind succomb to the darkness. Danny growled and curled his fists into tight balls. Anger swooned off him and he looked at his mom. "This game ends now." Some how, even though he didn't realize it, some of his powers returned to him. Flight being one of them. Maddie gasped at her sons strength as he held her bridal style and flew down after the razar.

Maddie watched those green eyes narrow but the emotions were clearly written on her younger child's face. He was angry and sad at the same time. The look soon faded, turning into a blank expression as he chased down the razar. Maddie watched the razar as it came into view. She aimed her gun and was about to fire but a loud scream sent both Danny and Maddie to the floor. Luckily she pulled off her shot quickly and Tucker was free and running toward them. She threw up her sheild that Jack had made her and found it to be doing the trick so far but it also trapped a razar in there with them. She knocked out it's teeth and shot it's tail and dropped the shield kicking it out with her good foot. She put the shield back up and rushed toward Danny who seemed to be getting shocked a little here and there from her technology. His skin was littered with tiny cuts as they sunk through his t-shirt, now torn in some areas. Little tiny red dots covered his shirt again and she knew that the shirt was better to be thrown out when this was all done.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking herself up, feeling the pain in her ankle somehow subsiding. Danny groaned but grinned at her. His injuries werent healing but hers were in the process of healing. She was confused and realized Danny knew something more then he was saying, not that he could say much at the moment. Suddenly Danny's wounds started to heal and he fell into a quiet sleep in her arms. Tucker was shocked but was glad that his friend would be okay.

"Hows your aim?" Maddie looked at Tucker who gulped and shrugged his shoulders.

Danny opened his eyes and found himself nestled against his mothers back, his head resting on her shoulder. Danny was sure she must be tired and would have to thank her. Tucker had somehow known where the cell everyone was in and led the way. Danny couldn't wait for this game to end and the tension was building as they came closer. Danny poked his mom on on the shoulder and she let him down.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Danny looked at his mom and she nodded, a frown on her lips. Worry clouded her eyes as she had her arms wrapped around him. She had made sure he stayed out of ghost mode for quite some time now, wanting him to save his energy for when he needed it. He agreed with her and took one of her gadgets to hold some of them for the time. The odd trio came up to a door and Danny with narrowed eyes, knowing just who would be waiting. They had played the game long enough and now it was time for a new master to take over.

Danny felt a knot tighten in his stomache as Tucker opened the door. A bright man-made light filled the room, blinding them for a few moments. Soon though their sight came back to them and what they saw made them gasp...

Jazz, Sam and Jack were all sitting in chairs tied up with a creature behind each of them. Jack had a bomb head behind him, it's limbs spinning away to beat the band making a loud buzzing in his ear. He was currently out cold so he was at least safe from his fear. Serena stood behind Jack and had a scowl on her face but her eyes, which shocked Danny, looked relieved. She looked up from his father and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits and Danny glared right back.

Sam was wide awake and had Morace behind her and along with him seemed to be a fire head. The manifestations head was burning brightly, wanting to have cooked Sam for dinner. Despite her predicament Sam looked dertermined but she also looked fearful at the same time as her eyes grew wide seeing the holes in Danny's shirt. He sighed and felt the scars all over his body.

Jazz had Jacob behind her and he looked utterly miserable as he pointed one of his guns at her head. A rather impaitent spider was standing by him and licking the single fang in its mouth. Acid dripped to the floor making a hissing sound. Jazz didn't flinch and merely glared at the thing from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry kid," Jacob muttered. Serena was scowling, her lungs had been blown out by Danny but apparently they didn't heal. Morace looked worse for wear but was smirking evilily at Danny. Maddie looked at her husband for a long time then sifted her gaze to the spirits standing behind them. She would never forget about Morace, that woman with long hair and Jacob. They had made too much of an impact. Suddenly she felt a pull on herself and she was tied down to a chair just like Tucker was. Two more manifestations appeared behind them. A crawler was behind Tucker and, _lucky for Maddie_, a razar appeared behind her.

Phantom growled and turned around to face that the little girl. Her appearence was different this time. She was in her teens now and was very beautiful, but Danny didn't really go for looks. Well...he wouldn't anymore. She laughed and landed next to him. Her long dress twisting around her.

"My love," she grinned, "Ready for the next level?"

"Bring it on!"


	12. Roll Of The Dice

**Well, I'm glad that I could update twice tonight. I just seemed to be inspired to write this so much. I hope you've been enjoying your time reading this and I hope you've been kept entertained. This chapter was really hard but very intresting to write. So, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Roll Of The Dice**

Danny watched her for a moment, waiting for her next move. She stood there, grinning at him like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were overly bright for someone who was supposed to be dead and her hair was done up in a strange style. Silently Danny cursed himself for leading his family into danger. The girl smirked and landed next to him, her hand running against his chest. He felt a chill run up his body as she let go.

"You really are strange," she tilted her head to the right, "You have human emotion but all the powers of a ghost. I bet your home town really hates you, I mean who could _love_ a freak of nature." There was an odd bitterness to her voice but that quickly changed. "Why do you fight for these kind of people? What is so special about them?" Danny looked at her, his eyes saying all that she needed to know. "You have compassion for such weak mortals."

"You were one once as well." She scowled at him for a moment.

"Yes, but I'm not now." She wrapped her arms around him again but he fired an ectoplasmic blast at her forcing her away, or at least that was what he hoped would happen. Unfourntunatly it didn't and the attack him him instead with much greater force then before. He was forced back, deeper into her arms. She smiled down at him and he tried to break free but it was as if she had placed a spell on him. He cried out in anguish as he pulled harder away from her but she was strong and refused to let go. "See, this game isn't for you yet. There are other pawns." She floated into the air, taking him with her. Her arms had laced themselves around his waist and he felt his human self come out forefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily. She shifted her eyes from his mother all the way to Sam. Jazz watched as her brother squirmed but it seemed all his strength had been taken away from him and he hung limp in her arms. She had his head propped against her shoulder and had him sitting in her lap. Danny didn't like her and he hated it more how she was treating him. Maddie looked disgusted with the girl and Sam looked...she looked...jelous. Danny tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't respond.

"You can't move," she said in a dark tone and looked at his family and friends. "Is this what you fight so hard for? Some pathetic mortals who carry around useless toys?"

"Why do you play games with peoples minds?" Danny countered.

"It's fun," she replied. Definatly not the answer Danny was looking for and definatly not the reaction. She smiled in glee and hugged him closer looking at the group in the chairs. "Now, who plays first?" Danny groaned and tried not to feel as she zapped more of his strength. She looked over the group one more time and slowly the ropes around Jack untied themselves and broke free.

"Do we have to wake him up?" Jacob asked slightly put off by her picking Jack first. The kid didn't stand a chance if his father was the first one who played her game. Jacob, contrary to belief, was not as bad as everyone thought him. Danny seemed to think him at least trustworthy to not fight and Jacob had not desired a fight, not since the war.

Morace watched as Maddie struggled in the rope binding her to the chair. He laughed and spoke, his voice coming out in a delighted hiss at her struggle. "You will not break free," he traced his tounge against Sam's cheek. Maddie struggled harder and Sam tried not to gag as he ran his tounge on her cheek again. Danny's eyes shot wide open and squinted tightly trying to fight the spell the girl had him under. "My lady, when we're done with these weaklings may I steal this one away."

"Do as you wish, I have my prize right here." Her hand trailed up his cheek. It was cold and made him shiver. "Not to worry, I'm sure one of them will one of my games. Just not that idiot." Danny tried to speak but it seemed she had also removed his voice and he was forced to watch the game play out. Jack was shaken awake and his shot open wide.

"GHOSTS! Wow! Prepare to be-"

"Quiet you old fool!" Morace boomed, "I'm sick of hearing your voice." Morace sighed tiredly.

"GHOSTS!"

"He had to be first," everyone in the room groaned at Jack's outburst. He looked around and wondered where he was.

"What did you do to this place? It looks so COOL!" Danny groaned mentally, why did his dad have be such an idiot. He was even humiliated in front of ghosts, "Wow Danny, what is a ghost doing holding you?" Danny wanted to cry at his fathers...irregularity. Morace found himself feeling slightly sorry for Danny.

"I feel sorry for the kid," he muttered to Serena who nodded but that sympathy faded from the both of them very quickly. Danny closed his eyes but a hand on his hip made his eyes open again.

"Welcome to the game to the game Jack Fenton," he looked confused and just as Maddie was going to tell them what was going on they had their voices silenced as well, as to not give Jack Fenton any knowledge of just how dangerous her games could be. He just smiled, knowing he could win this game. This was possibly the worst situation to put Jack Fenton into, and maybe he might have been more careful if he knew what was a stake but he didn't. "I would tell you the rules but I'm sure your lovely wife would care to explain, but sadly, she's lost her voice." Jack growled a bit, finally taking in the situation. "Now lets play." A dice appeared in front of him. "I have given you a six sided dice. Each number has a different challenge you roll. Depending on the number you roll the harder the task."

"What's the prize? What happens if I lose?"

"Oh, nothing special and the prize is your groups freedom."

Jack picked the dice up with caution and looked at it. It didn't jump out at him and didn't attack so he was fairly sure it was safe. He rolled the dice around in his hand and with an odd confidence rolled the dice. It seemed time had slowed as the dice rolled to a hault. A six rolled out then turned to a three then a six again. Maddie watched the dice in shock, what could this mean?

"How lovely," Jack felt himself suddenly drop. He landed on a hard surface and found himself faced with new manifestations. There was at least three bombheads and two fire heads. Not knowing what to do he removed a hidden gun and fired every which way. The debris fell off the walls, heavy stones and brick crushing the creatures. They broke free and all rushed for Jack but he jumped out of the way. He managed to dodge at least three more attacks before throwing a brick at the bombheads bodies. Thanks to his poor aim he hit their heads and they blew up taking the fire heads along for the ride, but one still remained, damaged but not destroyed. Thick rope was wrapped around his arms and legs and he was pulled up and tied to a chair again.

"I beat your little challenge, free my family and our friends." Sam cringed at the thought of Danny's dad being her friend, but he had just risked his life for Danny and she changed her mind somewhat. The girl laughed bitterly and a fire head rose out from the pit, twitching ever so slightly. It's flame flickering on and off every now and then.

"I wanted you to destroy them all. As you can see, this one is clearly still moving." Jack growled and fought against his bonds. "And because you lost-" Maddie shot Jack a sympathetic and loving look, "Someone is going to feel pain." Realization hit most of the group, Danny was the only one not tied down and he was in her grasp and in his human form. There was just too much advantage for the game master to not pass up. Maddie closed her eyes as did Sam and Jazz as Danny was lifted into the air. Thick chains wrapped themselves around his wrist and a shock of powerful engery hit him.

Sam felt tears slide down her face as she watched Danny scream. It ripped at the groups hearts and tore all the courage they had inside them as they watched Danny scream still. They wondered just how long this would last. Suddenly Danny stopped screaming, eyes livid with pain as he panted to regain his breath. Black locks were damp with sweat and his complextion had paled at an incredable rate. He found the strength to glare at the girl. "Whats...what's your...name?" Danny questioned when his voice returned.

"Angel," she offered with bitter resentment. The irony of the situation became somewhat apparent. Morace snorted and Jacob watched in amusement as Angel sent him flying back into the wall forcing him to grunt angrily. "Insuboardination is not tolerated!" Her voice grew angry and she sent out a wave of power forcing every to shut their eyes as a large amount of power was thrust against them. She calmed down. Danny tried to speak but it seemed she didn't want him to talk anymore. He felt a dull ache the back of his mind, pain forcing him into an unwelcome sleep.

_The scenery was beautiful, a four poster bed and rich red carpets were in the room. A few toys were scattered about. The door opened and a little girl with long black hair was thrown into the room. There was a bruise on her cheek and a trail of blood from a cut on her forehead ran down her face. Her pink dress was in tattered remains. She hugged her legs close and let silent tears fall from her eyes. _

"Why uncle...why?" Her voice was soft and bitter. She was angry but too hurt to move. "You'll pay for this!" Her voice had taken on a tone that was craving revenge. "You'll all pay."

TBC...

* * *

**This chapter seemed to ooze evilness from that girl whom is named Angel. It's so ironic, but I love irony ever so much. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the characters in it. Danny, Sam and Angel and Maddie are so my favorites in this story! There is just so much you can do with them. Well, for now good night and sweet dreams. **


	13. Nothing But Pain

****

Chapter 13 - Nothing But Pain

Danny felt the world the world around him dim back to black and stay there. It was a welcome place at the moment because the pain that was raging through his body made him feel as if he had been set on fire. He didn't want to feel anything at the moment and the few moments that Angel provided allowed him at least that.

Maddie watched, horrified as her sons body hung limply from the chain. Angry sparks of power surged off the chains but never hit Danny. His breathing was not good at all and with every breath he took in a shuddering and painful gulp of air. Pale hands ran down up and down his arms and his face looked in pure anguish. She wondered who was going to be playing the game next.

"Take my son down from there!" Jack had obviously been quite shaken up. He was furious and was struggling in the rope that bound him to the chair. Maddie tried to talk but her voice didn't exsist at the moment. Jazz had a thin trail of tears down her cheeks as did Sam. Tucker looked like he was going to be sick. Jack had stopped struggling when he was hit over the head by Jacob. Maddie, though not entirely pleased with Jacob, was at least thankful Jack didn't have to see their son in so much pain. She turned to Angel as she rubbed Danny's pale cheek with her cold lifeless hands.

"There, there my sweet. It'll all be over soon." He winced at her touch as it sent chills through his body. She smiled at the group and looked at Sam. Suddenly Sam screamed out. Her voice was raw from not using it.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Jazz and Maddie were shocked at Sam's words, "LET HIM GO! HE'S NOT YOURS! HE'S MINE!" Sam became silent after that, suddenly shocked at what she just said. Her cheeks heated up but she didn't stop. "He's done nothing to you but you decide you want him to become part of your sick little game."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Sam was violently thrown from her chair and tossed to the floor. She groaned and pushed herself up as a weapon was whipped in her direction. She avoided it just before it hit her and picked herself up, quickly taking the weapon in hand. "May it never be said that I'm not fair." Angel's voice had turned into a bitter hatered directed at the goth girl. "You are never going to steal my love away. Do you understand that? He's mine and always will be." Danny's eyes opened up at that moment, unknown to Angel, and felt tears run down his face as the pain returned full force.

He tried to curl up into a ball but it didn't work and the chains were starting to dig into his wrists painfully. His dad had been knocked out again which upset him greatly. Even more strain was put on him as he watched Sam looking wary as she picked up the clean dice. She watched it with aprehension before throwing it to the floor. Danny didn't see as the number fell because he was pulled back into the darkness, unaware of anything around him.

Maddie watched as her sons eyes open, but only for a couple minutes, before they fell closed again. His head hung limply as his black hair fell over stunningly blue eyes closed from the pain his body was feeling. She wished this were all a dream but it wasn't and with a another glance at her son she turned her head toward Sam who watched the dice roll on the floor. Sadly, for Angel, the dice landed on a one. Her gleeful face turned into a frown and all Sam had to deal with was a bomb head and crawler. Luckily Sam had run into a few off those but another obsitcal provided itself, coming from the floor. A large amount of debris all piled up providing both adaqute hiding places for her and the little pets Angel had brought out.

Sam sighed and knew if she lost they would lose Danny. "One more thing," Angel smiled, "I've changed the rule a bit. Three of five of you have to win." Sam glared but didn't argue with her. She ran through the maze of debris and took out the bombhead fairly quickly. It was the crawler that was hard to hit. Everytime she fired she missed. "You only have one minute left." With a time limit set Sam ran after the creature, killing it. Angel glared, not at all impressed at the lack of action during this section of the game and as a result the energy in the chains surged and Danny let out an ear piercing scream as his body spasamed angrily against the attacking force.

Once the engery disappeared Danny's head fell limply against his chest, his breathing irregular. Sam felt herself forced back into her chair and knew it was the going to be the onset of a bruise.

_Danny felt like he was watching as the little girl with black was beaten with a candle stick. Her back was a bloody mess and her arm was broken. The man in question, her uncle Danny had assumed, was covered in shadow as if he wasn't meant to be seen yet. Danny wished he could go help her and stop that man but he was frozen in place, pain lacing through his body as if he was being beaten at the same time. He could only cry out every time that candle stick hit the girls back and forced him to feel it. _

"You're a **freak** and I wish your mother never had you. You're a worthless piece of shit and further more you shall respect my rules." Danny was amazed. All through this beating she hadn't cried but he had tears running down his face as he was finally free of the memory or spell and sank to his knees. Blood pooled off his own back and dripped down forming a small puddle around him. The uncle left and the little girl glared at the door.

"I promise you," she hissed, "You'll pay! I'll make you all pay!" Her voice was low and her eyes had narrowed, no longer the warm inocent way they had been when Danny saw the girl the first time.

Danny was once again left in the darks pits of his mind but that didn't last long as his own doubts came into his mind.

_"He's a freak and he's our son! How could we have such an abomination?" _

"Why are we friends with a freak like him?"

"My brother is so creepy...don't look at him."

Danny shook his, begging the voices to stop but they didn't and he was forced deeper into his own mind trying to retreat from thoughts that stung at his very heart.

Sam glared at Angel and watched warily, wondering who was next to play. An angry surge spread through the people who loved and cared about Danny. Angel obviously felt this anger because her smile grew ever bigger. She gave Danny's head a soft pet and ran her hands up and down his arms trying to make sure he was uninjured. He shuddered the chill of her touch which allowed her smile to grow. Needless to say, the negativity in the room grew a very quick rate.

"Well now...this energy feels much better." Her mouth trailed close to Danny's ear as she gave it a nibble. Maddie struggled in her bonds and Danny looked afraid even though his mind wasn't with them at the moment. Her words become sharp and steady, a new high of bitterness to her voice. "It's not fair that you've all had him to yourselves. It's my turn." With a wave of her hand he woke up and his eyes widened. _"Watch them Danny...watch them all die. Watch them fade away and bleed..." _

Bombheads, fire heads, crawlers and spiders were pulling his family and friends apart. His blue eyes grew wide and he felt his heart rate speed up as a strong sense to throw up filled him. He was angry and upset. He had just watched everyone he loved die. "NOOO! NOT THEM!" Danny's head fell against her shoulder and she lifted the illusion. Jack had woken up and watched his son's anguished cries. Danny was sobbing so badly that his body was shaking in strong spasms.

"This is what will happen if they lose." She smiled and watched his face, removing the chains and pulling his paralized body into her lap again with a small set of chains binding his wrists together. Danny was struggling to get his breathing together as he took gulps of the stuffy air.

"No...not that...anything but that..." Danny had faded away again, his head falling limply against her shoulder. Danny's breathing had slowed down into a sleeping state and his mind had gone to a faraway place.

Maddie and the others found their voices returned. She spoke with a chocked voice, "W-what did you show my brother?" Jazz asked, fresh tears sparkled against her now pale skin.

"D-Danny," Tucker couldn't even finish a sentence. Tears had found their way onto his face too, his mind spinning into a crazy sense of darkness that almost enveloped him. He suddenly grew angry and lashed out, "YOU STUPID WITCH! LET MY FRIEND GO!"

"If you want him to be free so bad you can have your turn to play my game." Angel laughed, "I doubt you'll win though."

"We'll see," Tuckers voice had gone from being fearful to being full of hatred for this girl. "I'll make sure you're creatures are killed till there's nothing left of them."

"We'll see..."

TBC...


	14. Manipulation And It's Price

**Chapter 14 - Manipulation And It's Price**

Danny's unconscious body was limp and pale. Angel held him, occasionaly stroking his face with a gentle caress and a gleam in her narrowed eyes seemed to show she was pleased. Tuckers dark eyes regarded Angel with resentment and turned back to Danny who moaned. _'What could he be thinking about? Hold on buddy! I'll save you!'_

Danny was trapped in his own world. Memories of past fights entered his mind, all the good ones being pushed away.

Danny sat in his room, the sharp blade of the knife digging into his skin. He removed it and the cut healed imeadiatly. He cut again and again on the same cut but it would always heal. He supposed this was because of his other but that's what troubled him. He cut again and felt the sting of it on his skin. He could just hear his ghost half laughing at him. When he was Phantom he seemed to find some of these images he was seeing humerous and sometimes, just sometimes, he enjoyed the pain that he shot back at the other ghost. He watched again as he cut himself and suddenly he was doing it now.

Here he was, with the knife in hand. The blade was shaking in his hand as he cut. The wound didn't heal this time, even though it was a minor cut. **"Cut deeper..." **a voice rang out, **"You know it's the only way to get rid of the pain...do it again and again and again until you feel numb." **Danny knew he shouldn't listen and he almost considered putting the knife down when the voice came again. **"No one loves you because you're a freak. No one will miss you...do it..." **He didn't hesitate. He ripped into his skin and enjoyed the momentary pain.

Suddenly the voice left and the door opened. There was his mom. **"Don't give up. We'll get you through this." **Her warm arms brought him into a hug and he leaned into the warmth.

Angel growled at the red haired woman in the jumpsuit. "I always did hate jumpsuits," she reasoned and angrily watched as Danny's mother offered comfort in his mind. "I'll have to try something different." She smirked, "Danny..."

**_"Danny...Danny it's me." Danny looked around, not knowing who was speaking. The door opened but no one was there and he suddenly felt cold. His mother faded away. "NOO!" He tried to grab for as she disappeared. _****"I'm the only one who will love you. I'm the only one who cares." **A girl his age stood there. She had long black hair and beautiful eyes. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He sank into the warmth but found it wasn't warm anymore as the door opened again. **"Don't listen to her!" **Tucker screamed, **"She's just using you! Snap out of it! You like Sam remember!" **Danny frowned, "SHE'S A FRI-" Danny stopped and he forced the girl away. Danny looked around, not knowing who was speaking. The door opened but no one was there and he suddenly felt cold. His mother faded away. "NOO!" He tried to grab for as she disappeared. A girl his age stood there. She had long black hair and beautiful eyes. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He sank into the warmth but found it wasn't warm anymore as the door opened again. Tucker screamed, Danny frowned, "SHE'S A FRI-" Danny stopped and he forced the girl away.

Angel frowned again. She was angry at being pushed away again. She chose to leave Danny for now and forced images of his family dying into his mind. He winced visably and she enjoyed the thought of his pain. She loved how he suddenly clung to her dress. His eyes opened but they were a vacant blue. Maddie knew something was going on. She had to reach him again and reassure them that everyone was fine for now.

Danny was thrust into another memory of that little girl. This time she wasn't so little. She was twelve now. Her hair was longer and her eyes had grown cold. She wrapped up the cut on her wrist and watched as the door opened. She had a shot gun in her hand and fired as the person came in. The maid fell over dead. The girl laughed at this. Danny shuddered in shock and watched as she kicked the body out into the hall and shut the door. She took the tray of food and ate in silence.

Tucker stood tall, with his PDA in hand. With a intake of breath he threw the dice. It seemed to roll by slowly and landed on a four. It was a high number but he could have gotten worse, like a five or six. Four fire heads circled Tucker, blocking all the ways out. He used his PDA and shot the laser that came from it at the fire heads. Knocking them all away he took the moment to run and used the laser to break the ropes holding Jazz, Sam, Maddie and Jack. Maddie fired at Morace rapidly forcing the manifestation back. To say that he looked pissed would be an understatement.

Angel was too much in shock to realize that Jack Fenton had woken up and fired at her arms forcing her to drop Danny. He caught his son and beckoned everyone outside the room. They took off.

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" Angel was angry. Danny was no longer in her grasp but she had a tiny smirk knowing something that the others didn't. She fired a Morace who sighed and left after everyone else. "DON'T SPEAK TO ME TILL YOU HAVE THE GHOST BOY! KILL THE REST!" She didn't like it when the pawns retaliated.

"Good work Tucker!" Jazz said. They made to the outside. It was filled with negative energy. They were so close and yet so far. Maddie regonized this place.

"We're in the ghost world," Maddie observed, "And we don't have a way to get out."

"It's the the ghost zone," Angel corrected hovering above them, "And you have to play my game to get out. I bet your wondering, where all this negative energy is coming from." She waved her arms dramatically.

"From you I bet."

"Sadly no...I do appriciate the completment though. I'll let you figure it out but you want to get free you have to play my game and win. See, no one has ever tried to fight back in my game, they usually die first but you've proven to be a resilent bunch. I like a challenge just not in my pawns." She frowned, "Now who's turn next since that boy cheated."

"It was worth a try Tucker," Sam replied and watched Angel.

"Hmm...you." Jazz pointed at herself, "Yes you. Are you stupid?" Angel laughed, "No. Don't answer that." Jazz fumed and clentched her hands together to try and fight off the anger. With their luck Angel probably fed off it. A dice landed at Jazz's feet and she picked it up. She shook it in her hands for a few minutes, not sure if they should roll or not. "Roll!" Jazz rolled and, just her luck, it landed on a six. Angel laughed and launched five angry razars at Jazz. She rolled away and fired at their chests. They seemed to blow up like a ballon and went 'POP!' all over the area.

"That wasn't hard at all."

"So you figured out their weakness, that means nothing little girl but as per the rules, you have won your challenge." Maddie gave a sigh of relief. It was her turn.

_Danny sat in the teens lap as she kissed his neck. "You love me...right?" Danny nodded, his eyes a hollow blue. She smirked. "Would you do anything I asked?" He nodded again. "Kill your mother." A pang of anger welled up in those eyes but disappeared quickly as she kissed him gently on the lips. He stood up. _

Danny stood up, much to the others surprise. Jack was unconscious once again due to one of the bodies hitting him on the head. One of the sharper parts hit him on the forehead. The worst part was his concussion, otherwise he would be fine. Maddie wondered how Danny had the energy to change but she noticed that the green eyes were vacant. Sam shivered as did Tucker and Jazz was throughly confused. Angel laughed and pointed at Maddie. Phantom was head for Maddie and charged up one of his blasts.

"How does it feel to know you have to destroy your own son?" Angel asked.

"Danny, honey, you have to wake up. Whatever she's showing you...it's not real." Danny didn't respond and fired at his mother who dodged the attack. He continued to fire at her but she dodged each time. She had no choice but to fire but her trigger finger just didn't seem to want to fire. She could not fire at her son. "Danny, it's me. Your mother. Wake up!" Danny shook his head in confusion.

**_"Danny, it's me. Your mother. Wake up!" Danny shook his head. Was he not supposed to listen to that pretty girl who made him feel warm inside? _****"There are people out here who love you. Come back to us." **That girl loved him, didn't see? She said she did. **"Danny, please. Don't listen to Angel. She doesn't love you. She can't offer you the kind of love that you'll need!" **Danny frowned. What was going on? "Danny, don't listen to her. Come to me, be safe in my arms." Danny went to sit with the girl but he was frozen again. 

There she was again, that girl that had bekoned him with her 'love'. She was there, and her uncle was hitting her again. She wasn't crying or upset, she was just cold. She was numb. He could feel how numb she was. She needed love but he knew he couldn't be the one to give it to her. She looked up at him, her eyes still cold and deadly. "Angel?" "Danny, don't go back. I need you. Please...stay." She hugged him but he couldn't hug back. "I'm sorry, but-" "Why would you want to go back to a place that you're a **freak.** Stay here, you'll be accepted and you'll be loved." Danny frowned, looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Danny pushed away from her and pushed himself out of her memory.

He was in his room again where she was holding him again. He had been wrong, she wasn't warm, she was cold and she offered no warmth, not even in a hug. He pulled away from her and went toward the door. Her voice had changed and became low and deadly. "I'm sorry," Danny said, "But I don't fit in here." "You don't fit in there either!" She screamed, "You walk out the door you throw whatever chance of being safe away! I can't offer my protection to you anymore!" Danny shook his head and kissed her on the cheek gently. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am. Maybe one day you'll learn to forgive." With that he walked out he door. A white light blinded him...

Danny shook his head. Was he not supposed to listen to that pretty girl who made him feel warm inside? That girl loved him, didn't see? She said she did. Danny frowned. What was going on? "Danny, don't listen to her. Come to me, be safe in my arms." Danny went to sit with the girl but he was frozen again.

Danny opened his eyes and fell from the sky. Maddie caught him and held him close. She had won the challenge so why didn't things go back to normal? Danny opened his eyes and pushed away from his mother, swaying on the spot a bit. She helped him stand still and he fired at Angel who dodged.

"NO ONE EVER LEAVES ME! NO ONE!" She fired at Danny who threw up his ghost shield just in time. It was using too much energy to keep it up and he was forced to bring it down. He deflected every shot she made with his own but he couldn't keep this pace up. He flew up to her and, to everyone's surprise, hugged her. "NO ONE LEAVES ME!" He took the abuse of her hits time and time again. "NO ONE LEAVES ME!" She fired one more time and he fell to the ground. Angel watched his decent as Maddie ran to catch her son. After her little fit Maddie realized Danny had been hit with one too many energy blasts.

TBC...


	15. Final Play

**Well now, so close to the end of this story...:'( I don't want to end it! (Starts crying) I really don't! Well, sadly, it's coming to a close. (Cries again) But I'm hoping to do a sequil. YAY! YAY! YAY! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, I've enjoyed writting it. Sometimes when my grammer was bad I would be writting late at night, so forgive me for any of my bad grammer. Thank you all for reading! Remember it's not yet. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Final Play**

His black suit was torn and frayed, and his face was covered in cuts. He opened his eyes and groaned. He didn't try to speak, it hurt too much. Maddie watched him and looked up at Angel who seemed to be holding a smirk but her eyes flickered in between something unknown for a moment before becoming smug again. An evil glint rose in her eyes and Danny screamed out in pain as green chains bound themself around his body. The chains moved around his arms and legs but his head dangled.

Maddie dodged as her sons body was thrown toward her. Danny's body stopped just a few inches above the ground, his eyes wide and his breathing harsh and quick. He looked up at his mother begging for help. He couldn't get out of his ghost form and it was draining him. Angel laughed madly and waved her arms. He let out a scream that everyone had to dodge as it tore up the ground. Danny tried to stop feeling the pain but he was being forced awake.

His green eyes narrowed and he summoned up a great deal of strength. No one hurt his family and no one was going to force him to. He summond his ghost shield and threw the chains off with a great deal of power. He was left floating in the air, panting. Maddie watched her son and backed off knowing this was his fight.

"First you hurt my friends and family..." green power eminated from his hands, "Then you go and take control of my body trying to make feel like they don't want me," he fired and flew toward her sending them both spiraling down to the ground. A large amount of debris shot up clouding the area, "I wont let you hurt them again." Danny went to run at her but a pair of arms held him back. He struggled to get free but due to lack of strength he didn't suceed as much as he had hoped he would. The debris cleared and the arms let go.

"This is his fight!" he heard Jazz yell.

"You're not going to stop it!" Tucker joined in.

"You want a fight, it's going to be with us!" Sam yelled.

"We believe in you Danny!" Maddie called and fired at Morace. Serena had taken the back and tried to attack but Sam shut her eyes and fired her gun at Serena who had fallen too easily, even with her injuries. She struggled to stand and a burst of light emitted from her. Her wounds healed and she smirked, her eyes becoming narrow slits of what they used to be. Morace had already healed and was a force to be rekoned with as Maddie and Sam fought of the former man. He grinned widely, remembering how Sam had tasted. Sam visibly shook in disgust and fired at his mouth.

Danny was busy fighting the girl named Angel. Memories of her flooded his mind but he continued in his efforts to bring down the master of this game. Danny forced down the flood of fear that had welled up in his chest and charged foreward again. This time she got the upper hand and pinned him to the ground. With a painful gasp he pushed her away and fired an ectoplasmic blast at her chest. She grinned and rolled away from it, his sluggish movements making him easy to predict.

Maddie had brought Morace down with a powerful kick and knocked him into the side of the wall. His sword was a few feet away from him. Maddie snapped the sword in two and watched his face, worried when the shock did not show on it. Jacob, reluctantly, was taking Jazz on. He fired his gun but she dodged and fired back, hiding behind a piece of wall that had fallen off. He growled, getting annoyed at this girls attempts to stop him. Anger welled up inside and he sent a multitude of bullets flying through the air. Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam ducked and just missed the bullets. Serena and Morace had no such luck and were both hit with about fifty of them well Danny and Angel hadn't been hit at all. Danny had put up a barrier.

Maddie dodged as Morace tried to cut her in half with a newly repaired sword. She jumped up and delivered a kick to his face again. She knew it was useless for her to break the sword as it could easily repair itself but if she could get it into a barrier where couldn't reach it she would gain an advantage.

Sam was having her own problems as Serena let out an angry howl and ran at her. The long locks managed to intrap Sams upper body but she kicked dirt in the woman's face. She untangled herself from the hair and just missed being hit by shriekers and bomb heads who had destroyed themselves in an attempt to get Sam. She panted, getting tired from this battle.

Tucker was taking on five razars. After seeing how to destroy them earlier he knew what he had to do. Unluckily for him, his aim was anything but great. He managed to hit at least two but that wasn't enough so he went to find some cover, taking out three fire heads as he went.

Jazz fought Jacob but he was proving to be a difficult contender. She fired in front of her, knocking a crawler out of the way but a spider took to her rear. Acting quickly she hit all the weak spots she could think of and ran for another means of cover as Jacob fired off shot after shot.

Danny was having his own problems as Angel threw him into the side of a building. He cried out in pain and flew up to her again, landing a hard punch across her face. She faltered back and, with a mix of shock and extreme anger on her face, lashed out. Tendrels of vines wrapped themselves around his body but he used this to his advantage as anger had her blinded. Once he was close enough he fired in three spots, her chest, her legs and her shoulder. With a shriek she flung him forcefully to the ground where he skidded to a hault near Jazz. He stood up again, finding more energy, and rammed into Angel with his ghost shield up. She was forced back, debris breaking off the already ruined walls of the school.

"You think you've won!" She shouted with emense anger but suddenly she calmed herself like he had. She laughed. "You think you've beaten me." Wounds were all over her body, just like his. She held her arm to her chest, her whole lower left arm was missing, laying on the ground below turning into soft flakes of light. "You think you've beaten the game master? Well news flash...this game is just getting started." A flash of glee crossed her face before it turned into a calm angered look.

"You think I've lost, don't you?" Danny asked, "Well this game is going to be ending soon." Danny powered up even though all the muscles in his body screamed for him not to, "And if I die here I'm taking you with me."

"I'm dead, remember."

"Yeah, but your soul is still here. When I take you down nothing is going to be left." Shock crossed her features for a moment, disappearing quickly as a pleased look came across her face.

"You'll be a murderer."

"True, but at least I'll be able to justify my actions," Danny replied.

"Please. You think you'll be any better then the rest of us." She waved her arms around making sure he took in the scene of the battle. "You think you'll be able to leave this place after that?" He looked at her, determination on his features, "You'll be stuck here for what you did. I may go to the pits of hell but at least I'll be somewhere that doesn't include me being around for eternity." Danny considered this.

"There is more then one way to destroy the soul," he proclaimed.

"Really?" she raised a curious ebrow, "If that is so, then strike me down here and now. Strike me down and be the freak that you. Become that you that you hate so much." He prepared to fire but his hands shook as he aimed for her. "You can't do it, can you." She smirked as he lowered his hand. "I know you Danny. I've looked through your memories. I'll always win because I," she fired at him and he realized a little too late, "Don't know how to feel compasion when it comes to killing. I enjoy it." He fell to the ground hard. He looked up, holding the spot where his chest had been burnt. She was shocked to see him swagger up.

"That may be so," Danny countered, "But without compassion you'll...always lose." He smirked tiredly, "You don't...get it...do you." He rose into the air, "No matter...how much you...hit me...no matter how...much you hurt me...no matter how much...you say...I win. I'll...always win." He grinned, "Because...I've got family who loves me...friends who care...and the love of a girl I love back..." Danny looked at the battle as did Angel. "You've got no friends...only lackies and pawns." Danny laughed, "So game master...I win." His body fell to the ground again, but this time he didn't get up.

Angel didn't know how to react and she went down to him, lifting his head into her lap. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "How can you just keep going? What do you mean by compassion?" She was the confused ten year old again. Her eyes were misty with unknown knowledge.

"It's not hard to feel," he replied tiredly, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what he did to you. I'm sorry for this." She knew what was coming but in her heart she knew what would happen. He fired at her and she fell to the ground, her body unmoving. That game had ended. Morace and Serena looked up and noticed the crumpled body of the game master. Maddie ran over to her son and picked him up. His injuries were healing, the big ones at least, but the minor ones were staying. Sam fell to the ground exhausted. Tucker was leaning against a destroyed spider. It twitched slightly making the dark skinned teen jump. Jazz was on her hands and knees, panting from the fight. Suddenly a white light engulfed them and they knew nothing more.

TBC...

* * *

**Epilouge to come in the next chapter. One last chapter...one last chapte to wrap all this up! Well, it's going to be intresting, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter when I post it. So for now, toodles.**


	16. EPILOUGE

**Hey guys. Last chapter of the story. I'm going to miss writting this. Well, I'll get this started. **

**

* * *

****Epilouge**

Danny felt the room spin for a bit. The others were experiencing the same feeling as they woke up to the warm feeling of covers over their bodies. They were in their beds, utterly confused at what had happened. Maddie was the first one to shake of the dizzness and smiled at her husband.

Danny watched Sam and Tucker as they got ready for a new day. "Don't you guys remember what happened?" Danny asked as a haunted look came into his eyes. They look confused for a moment then sighed.

"Danny, we don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied and sat down on the bed, "Something wrong?" Danny groaned and started to hyperventalate. The wounds on his body seemed to have healed except for that nasty bruise he recieved before he had come here. "Danny? Talk to me."

"It..I...it was just a bad dream. A really really bad dream." Danny replied, not really sure what to believe. He had gone considerably pale but he shook it off putting on a cheerful face as he stood up. He laughed and rubbed the back of his, "I'll be fine. Hey, lets convince my parents to take us to the water park!" Sam and Tucker shrugged and nodded as they all got dressed.

_One month later..._

Danny awoke with cold shivers sending a chill down his back. He had dream about an abused little girl. He didn't know why but his heart went out to her. She looked so frightened and numb. He fought the urge to throw up and lay back down looking into the sky. He had recieved a letter from Daniel that had stated she was coming down for the rest of the summer. Danny had a smile come to his face at the moment. Sam had seemed a little less happy but otherwise agreed to be on friendly terms with the girl.

He looked at the moon, wondering just what the future held when his ghost sense went off. "Going ghost," he muttered and took off into the night.

* * *

**I realize it was a little short but I do have to leave you guys hanging, just to be mean. No! Don't hurt me! (Hides from all the glares) It wasn't to be mean, I just like it ended like this! So, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
